El Legado de los Xelnaga
by Inur
Summary: La misteriosa aparición de una joven puede ser un gran obstáculo para los planes de Amon. Mientras todos se preguntan por la identidad de la misteriosa joven, la historia debe seguir su curso natural. ¿De verdad esta chica tiene el poder para hacer frente al Caído? Eso es lop Eso es lo que tenemos que averguar.
1. El Final y el Comienzo

Hola. El otro día vi que casi no hay historias de Starcraft en Español en esta página y me propuse cambiar eso. Aquí está mi pequeña aportación a esta sección. Espero que os guste mi pequeña sorpresita XD.

Inur

El Legado de los Xelnaga

El final y el Comienzo

No era la primera vez que la veía, no era la primera vez que veía a esa muchacha. Una muchacha de unos 14 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul mar. Estaba allí, de pié, frente a mí, observándome fijamente. A nuestro alrededor se escuchaba el incesante tronar de las armas al dispararse. La joven sonrió al darse cuenta de que su presencia incomodaba a todos los que estábamos allí.

\- Vaya- dijo- volvemos a vernos Raynor.

\- Sí ¿Qué quieres?

\- Esa no es forma de saludar a quien puede ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, esperando oír esa respuesta.

La chica pareció sorprenderse, pero en seguida se recompuso y se giró hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla y señaló a algún punto del horizonte.

\- ¿A caso lo has olvidado?- dijo, volviendo a mirarme- Vamos a salvar a Sarah Kerrigan ¿Eso es lo que quieres verdad?

\- Yo no me fiaría de ella, socio, está con esos Zerg, puede ser una trampa- dijo Tychus.

La muchacha hizo caso omiso a ese comentario y siguió mirándome, interrogante.

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

\- Porque… yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella- respondió; no sé muy bien la razón, pero supe que eso lo había dicho de corazón y que podía confiar en ella.

\- Está bien, digamos que te creo ¿Qué planeas?

\- Si ese cacharro puede volver a convertir a Sarah en humana…. yo misma lo llevaré hasta donde ella está- respondió, echando a andar- ¿Vienes,. Raynor?

Rato y algunas escaramuzas más tarde, el grupo estaba en el lugar indicado y con todo preparado, sin embargo había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué… cómo….? ¿Qué pintabas tu aliada con estos malditos bichos?

\- Ella me encontró y me rescató- explicó la joven- le debo mucho.

\- Aja. ¿Y que crees que te hará cuando descubra que has hecho esto?- pregunté, si todo salía bien, eso no importaría, pero si no era así… entonces sí que habría motivo para temer por tu vida. Me estremecí al pensar esto.

La chica se encogió de hombros y dijo con tono divertido:

\- ¿Matarme? Bueno, técnicamente, este es un acto de traición.

\- Es cierto. Bueno, por ahora concentrémonos en lograr que esto salga bien- dije, la chica asintió.

Los Zerg empezaban a rodearnos y cada vez eran más numerosos. Disparábamos a todas partes, ya no quedaba mucho para poder usar el Artefacto Xelnaga y terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

De vez en cuando miraba a la muchacha con el rabillo del ojo; la joven estaba en un costado "luchando" con unos Zerling, estos la rodeaban y trataban de atacarla, pero todo el tiempo esta los repelía y lanzaba hacia atrás, más parecía que estuvieran jugando que luchando. Y de pronto, _pum_ , todo explotó en mil pedazos.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Tychus, la joven y yo comenzamos nuestra búsqueda; la chica corría entre los escombros, como intuyendo cual era el camino hacia Sarah. En cierto momento se detuvo y tras dudar un momento se lanzó al suelo en un punto determinado, se arrodilló en el suelo y nos miró.

\- ¡Está viva!- dijo muy aliviada.

\- ¿Ha oído eso señor?- preguntó Tychus, segundos después una voz respondió por el inter comunicador.

\- Ya conoce sus órdenes, Findlay, no las cuestione.

La chica levantó la cabeza y nos miró, primero a uno y luego al otro, y luego se apresuró a colocarse entre él y Sarah.

\- Tychus… ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunté, furioso.

\- Hice un pacto con el diablo Jimy, ella muere, yo quedo libre- fue su respuesta.

Un segundo de silencio, miradas tensas entre los tres. Tardé unos segundos en tomar una decisión, después de lo que me había costado llegar hasta allí… iba a llevarme a Sarah a casa fuera como fuera. Iba a desenfundar mi arma, pero la muchacha fue más rápida, se puso en pie y empujó a Tychus hacia atrás.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver- dijo- No permitiré que la mates.

Tuve que sujetarla para que no volviera a saltar de esa manera y le dije al oído:

\- Tu cuida de Sarah, yo me ocupo de esto.

La chica asintió y se volvió a colocar entre nosotros y el cuerpo de Sarah. Yo me acerqué a mi amigo y le apunté con mi arma.

\- No es nada personal, pero…

\- Todos tomamos decisiones- dije- Tu la tuya y yo la mía...

\- Supongo que sí- respondió.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer fulminado al suelo.

\- Jim-dijo la chica- habría que sacarla de aquí.

Asentí y tomé aSarah en mis brazos, y eché a caminar con la misteriosa muchacha pisándome los talones. La verdad es que fue una secuencia de acontecimientos un tanto extraña; a partir de ese momento viviría bastantes experiencias similares y, todo por aquella misteriosa muchacha.

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno, seguro que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que la muchacha que ayuda a Raynor es un personaje creado e incluido por mí, espero que os haya gustado el modo en el que interviene. Trataré de seguir la estela del Heart of the Swarm y puede que También del Legacy of the Void, pero eso ya se verá. Decidme si os gusta o no la presencia de mi personaje, aunque ya os digo que NO va a desaparecer, sólo puede tener menos papel en X capítulos.


	2. Huída

Bueno, espero que os esté y os siga gustando esta historia. Lo digo desde ahora, el Legacy of the Void me va a costar un poco más seguirle el hilo, ya que es Protoss y mi personaje Zerg. Si lo habéis, o lo estáis jugando ahora, lo veréis. Pero ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento.

Inur

El legado de los Xelnaga

Huida

No se había separado de su lado en todo aquél tiempo. Había conseguido alguna información al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué ese nivel de lealtad?- le había preguntado en una ocasión.

La joven me había contado cómo Kerrigan la había salvado, un par de años antes del Dominio y se la había llevado con ella; no me dio muchos detalles al respecto, pero me alegré mucho al oír su relato ¿Así que Sarah había hecho eso? Le pregunté por lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo, quería saber si le había hecho algo a ella, pero la chica me respondió que no, me dijo que le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre los Zerg y sobre cómo usar sus poderes Psiónicos. Eso me dio un poco de mal rollo.

Cuando entré en la sala la chica fue la primera en saludarme.

\- Hola- dije a todos en general.

\- Buenos días, Comandante- saludó Valerian.

Tras los saludos pertinentes, volví mi atención hacia Kerrigan y los planes que tenía en mente. Pensaba coger a Sarah y largarme de allí esa misma noche; esto la joven, de nombre Airun, lo sabía y sería cómplice de ello, sabía que la muchacha no pensaba separarse de Sarah, así que…

\- ¿Podéis dejarnos un minuto a solas?- pedí. Valerian asintió y se marchó, dejándonos a los tres un poco de intimidad- Nos vamos esta noche, cariño- dije.

\- Bien, así podremos ir a por Mengks- fue la respuesta de Sarah.

\- No, olvídate de eso, debes pensar en "nosotros"- intenté razonar, pero ella se giró y dijo:

\- Mientras Mengks siga vivo, no habrá un "nosotros".

\- ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para traerte de vuelta, Sarah?- Airun clavó sus ojos en mí- No pienso permitir que renuncies a todo por mera venganza. Sarah… yo nunca renuncié a ti, no lo hagas tú.

La muchacha exhaló un profundo suspiro, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tras eso, cada uno se concentró en su respectiva tarea. Yo me aparté un poco y me dediqué a meditar sobre lo que había pasado; Airun se acercó a mí y me miró, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento.

\- Podéis contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo, casi en un susurro. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Durante el resto del día las cosas sucedieron sin contratiempos. Continuaba con los preparativos para llevar a cavo mi plan, hasta que todo se jodió; las tropas del Dominio nos encontraron e invadieron con Nova a la cabeza.

Me lancé, frenético en busca de mis dos compañeras; tras un rato de búsqueda las encontré, la muchacha jadeaba, pero se la veía contenta de volver a participar en una batalla junto a Sarah

\- La matanza no cesará, hasta que Mengks haya muerto- declaró Sarah- Voy a hacer que pague.

\- Y yo te ayudaré- se apresuró a intervenir la joven Airun.

Suspiré, sí la una se proponía algo, Sarah, la otra declaraba su conformidad; eso me asustaba, sabía que Sarah podía cuidarse sola, pero Airun… sólo era una cría.; aunque muy pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba respecto a ella.

\- Tenemos que irnos, nos siguen los pasos- dijo, tomando un rifle de Fantasma y alejándose unos pasos. La seguimos un segundo después.

El recorrido siguiente fue largo y lleno de escaramuzas. Las dos compañeras iban delante, abriendo camino, cómo si lo llevaran haciendo toda la vida. La joven seguía los pasos de Sarah como un perrito faldero y me pregunté que pensaría ella al respecto, pero Sarah no parecía especialmente molesta por este hecho, al contrario, parecía alagada por ello.

En cierto momento, el camino se derrumbó bajo nuestros pies y quedamos temporalmente separados.

\- Seguid- dije- buscaré otro camino.

Esa fue la última vez que las vi en mucho tiempo, la siguiente vez que lo hice las dos habían cambiado mucho, pero eso ya os lo contaré en otra ocasión.

* * *

\- ¿Ha terminado ya de escribir sus memorias?- preguntó Matt, entrando en la sala. El Comandante llevaba allí encerrado ya tres días, escribiendo algo en el ordenador.

\- No, Matt, aún no- respondió este, echándose hacia atrás- Creo que voy a tomarme un descanso.

\- Me parece una buena idea- respondió Matt- Ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por Mengks y el Dominio, pero….

\- Cierto. Parece que Valerian no es como su padre, ya veremos qué tal le va. Bueno…- Raynor se levantó de su asiento- Vamos, Matt, tenemos cosas que hacer- y dicho esto, los dos hombres abandonaron la sala.

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno, bueno, aquí mi segundo capítulo. Ya llevo más de 12 escritos y creo que ya sé lo que va a pasar con mi personaje al final de todo, pero eso ya se verá, primero terminemos el HotS. Espero que os esté gustando, porque a mi sí escribirlo. Realmente no esperaba tener lectores, iba a ser una manera de desahogarme, pero me hace feliz que a la gente le guste. Gracias por leerme.

Reviews:

 **lordaoi: hombre, en algún capítulo o capítulos tendré que introducir la historia de mi personaje, pero sí, más o menos seguiré la estela de Heart of the Swarm, a veces incluso lo sigo demasiado XD, ya verás porqué lo digo. De todas maneras, cuando lleves ya varios capítulos y tenga que saltarme la historia para trabajar un poco más con Airun, te aseguro que ya no te importará. Un saludo.**


	3. La Primera Batalla

Hola de nuevo, espero que os esté gustando esta historia, aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo. Disfrutadlo.

Inur

El legado de los Xelnaga

La Primera Batalla.

Airun gimió, una bala perdida le había alcanzado en un hombro, Sarah la tomó del otro brazo y la arrastró hasta la Nave de Raynor y cerró la puerta de inmediato, puso los motores al máximo y comprobó que la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital.

\- Parece que no te ha pasado nada, sólo es un pequeño rasguño.

\- No soy una niña pequeña, Sarah- se quejó Airun.

\- Cuando lleguemos al Hyperion que te echen un vistazo por si acaso- concluyó la mayor, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su compañera.

Airun gruñó pero no dijo nada más. No le gustaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña y menos ella.

Llegaron al Hyperion, pero Raynor no estaba allí

\- ¿Donde está Jim?- fue lo primero que dijo Sarah al entrar en el Puente.

\- Perdimos el contacto con él, no sabemos…- comenzó Valerian.

\- ¿Lo habéis dejado atrás?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Sarah! Espera ¿Qué haces?- Airun dio un paso hacia delante y se colocó entre los dos- Sarah, por favor, no fue su culpa.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber Airun.

\- A buscarle- fue la respuesta- No hace falta que me sigas- dijo- Quédate, será más seguro.

Tras unos segundos, Airun salió corriendo tras su compañera.

\- No pienso quedarme y dejar que vayas sola- grittó la joven, alcanzándola a la carrera- Te lo prometí: "Siempre a tu lado".

\- Yo no recuerdo eso- aseguró Sarah.

\- Ya ¿Y qué? Yo sí. Fue hace un año, me dijiste que…

\- Bueno, pues ahora te digo que no-

\- Ja, ja, ja. Sólo la Reina de Espadas puede decirme eso, y si ya no lo eres…

Kerrigan suspiró, la chiquilla sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no pienso estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ti.

\- Ni lo pretendo- dijo Airun- No necesito que me protejas.

Aclarado esto, las dos compañeras se volvieron a subir a la Nave de Raynnor y se dirigieron de nuevo al planeta.

Llegaron a la superficie. Aterrizaron cerca de Una Colmena Zerg, planeaban usar a los Zerg para destruir el Cañón de Pulsos para que Raybnor pudiera despegar y huir de la superficie sin problemas.

\- ¿Vamos a usar a estos Zerg?

\- Sí ¿Por qué?

\- Entonces quiero participar, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

\- Vale. Entonces defiende la Colmena.

Airun se cruzó de brazos, pero asintió. En cuestión de un minuto se plantaron en la Colmena y conocieron a Nactul, una Madre de la Prole que estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlas.

Organizaron las defensas de la Colmena pero Sarah no se quedaba tranquila, dejar a una niña allí sola… pero no le quedaba otra opción que marcharse para cumplir el objetivo principal. Todavía un poco intranquila, cogió a un grupo de Zerling y abandonó la base.

Por el camino se toparon con barios grupos del Dominio, pero lograron eliminarlos y continuar hacia el Cañón; allí empezaron los problemas, los Terran les habían visto acercarse y habían reforzado sus defensas. Con la mitad de sus tropas perdidas Kerrigan ya empezaba a replantearse volver a la Colmena y hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero eso implicaría perder todos los avances que ya tenía y eso no podía permitirlo.

\- Aguantad- dijo- ya casi estamos.

La cosa ya estaba muy cruda, los Terran les estaban acorralando contra una pared, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y Airun, subida sobre una Oruga Nidus apareció en escena con refuerzos.

\- ACABAD CON ELLOS.

Y gracias a esta gran intervención lograron derrotar a los Terran.

\- ¿No te dije que te quedases….

\- Sí, pero… Vi mi oportunidad de atacar e hice lo que tú me habías enseñado.

Kerrigan suspiró, su ayuda había sido clave para la victoria; tal vez la había subestimado.

\- Gracias- dijo, Airun sonrió.

Las dos compañeras regresaron a la Nave de Raynor para avisarle de las novedades, pero no lograron ponerse en contacto con él, al contrario, lo que captaron fue:

\- Interrumpimos la programación habitual para traerles esta noticia: El conocido Revelde Jim Raynor fue capturado ayer en una audaz Redada…

Airun observó a Sarah fijamente durante unos segundos.

\- Tras un breve interrogatorio, fue ejecutado sin dilación- prosiguió la presentadora del noticiario.

Airun sintió una sensación muy desagradable en la tripa y adivinó que ese sentimiento provenía de su compañera. Se tapó la boca con una mano y dio un paso atrás; sentía como el mundo se le venía encima y tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

A todo esto le siguió ubna breve charla del Emperador asegurando su victoria sobre los Protoss y la pronta eliminación de todos los Zerg de Char.

\- ¿Sarah?

Esta tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- Airun- dijo- Vuelve ahora mismo a….

\- Una mierda. Yo voy contigo. Y nada de lo que digas o hagas lo impedirá. No voy a dejar las cosas así, Jim también es mi amigo.

El tono que la joven había empleado era firme y sus ojos denotaban convicción y Sarah supo que no podría convencerla de ninguna manera, así que se dio lav vuelta y marcó su Nuevo Rumbo, tenían que hacerse con un ejército si planeaban atacar el Palacio de Mengsk.

Nota de la Autora:

Ya beis que ahora está contado en tercera persona XD, no es por nada en especial, sólo lo hice así por comodidad, aunque luego me di cuenta de que de esta manera podía expresar los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes con más facilidad. Me gustaría que me dejarais un Review en cada capítulo para que así sepa si os ha gustado o no o si algo no ha quedado claro y queréis respuestas. En fin, que me haría ilusión.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Char

Buenas. Me alegro de tener más lectores. Os tengo que preguntar algo, pero antes… disfrutad del capítulo.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Char

En la nave reinó un silencio sepulcral hasta que llegaron a su destino. Aterrizaron sobre un Leviatán en el que conocieron a Izsha, que no pareció sorprenderse por la presencia de la joven Airun, y a una cosa deforme llamada Abathur, que parecía ser el científico, por decirlo así, quien se encargaba de mejorar al Enjambre, de hacerlo más eficiente según las necesidades de cada momento. cosa que les sería muy útil en el futuro.

\- Menudo bicho más raro- le dijo Airun al oído a Sarah, esta asintió.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones oportunas, las dos compañeras concentraron su atención en recuperar el control de los Zerg que había en Char; según Izsha, estos servían a una Madre de la Prole llamada Zagara, alguien con quien compartirían muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia, pero que por el momento era un enemigo. Primero se harían con los Zerg del planeta, luego se ocuparían de los Terran que habían construido una base allí y realizaban extraños experimentos con ellos.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Otra pelea!

\- Airun, a ti te pasa algo ¿Verdad?- Airun rio ante ese comentario y sólo dijo:

\- Es culpa tuya, me entrenaste para esto.

\- Bueno. Ahora tenemos que derrotar a Zagara.

\- Oh ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? Di que sí, porfa….

Sarah suspiró y asintió. "Ayudar", en esa frase, esa palabra tenía otro significado y sabía cuanto deseaba la joven serle útil. Por eso, decidió darle una oportunidad.

\- Está bien- dijo- Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer. Derrota a Zagara.

\- Muy bien.

Airun se alejó muy contenta rumbo a la Colmena; Sarah sabía que Airun no era una niña indefensa, se lo había demostrado cuando le había salvado la vida durante al ataque al Cañón de Pulsos un par de días antes; y parecía poder controlar a los Zerg con relativa facilidad. No obstante decidió tenerla vigilada por si acaso; se quedaría en la base y dejaría a la chica hacerlo a su manera, pero… estaría preparada por si tenía que intervenir.

No hizo falta, reunir huevos para crear un ejército de Zerling y derrotar a Zagara, no era una tarea tan complicada. Tardó casi una hora, pero lo logró.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bien, no lo has hecho nada mal.

\- Vale, aquí tienes tus Zerling- dijo Airun, visiblemente orgullosa de su hazaña y de que Sarah lo viera así.

\- No- resolvió la mayor al final- Tu lo has empezado y tú lo terminarás.

A Airun esto le pilló por sorpresa, pero se recompuso enseguida y aceptó. De esta manera, las dos se lanzaron contra Zagara, quien no pudo aguantar el golpe y tuvo que rendirse. Tras este enfrentamiento, Zagara pidió perdón y juró lealtad a Kerrigan, esta aceptó ya que necesitaba su Prole para atacar las Instalaciones Terran.

Eso hicieron, después de arreglar algunos asuntos Más, las tres se pusieron en marcha.

Enseguida se notó una cierta molestia por parte de Zagara debido a la presencia de la joven Terran, ninguna de las dos implicadas dijo nada sobre aquello pero era algo que flotaba en el aire. Tampoco era algo tan raro, había sido humillada por una cría de 14 años y eso de que estuviera tan pegadita a su Reina, sólo era una mocosa y casi tenía más importancia que ella que era Zerg… estos pensamientos acompañarían a Zagara durante mucho tiempo.

Tampoco les costó mucho esfuerzo derrotar al General Warfield; tras algunas palabras entre este y Kerrigan, esta permitió escapar a las Naves de Evacuación que transportaban a los heridos de la batalla, pero a costa de la vida del General. Tras todos estos acontecimientos, las dos compañeras mantuvieron una larga conversación; a Kerrigan le intrigaba la razón por la que su joven aliada no tenía problema para controlar a los Zerg, así que se fueron a un rincón y le preguntó por este hecho. - Pues la verdad es que… no lo sé, es algo que siempre he podido hacer. - Ya veo. - Creo que esa fue la razón por la que no me mataste y me llevaste contigo- prosiguió la joven. - ¿Y eso cuando fue exactamente? - Hace unos… casi tres años. creo. ¿Pasa algo? Kerrigan no respondió enseguida. era verdad que no recordaba todos los detalles de aquél tiempo, pero sí recordaba haber encontrado a una pequeña con capacidades interesantes y haber pensado que quizás le podría ser útil… pero no recordaba para qué.

La chica la miraba, interrogante, con aquellos ojos azules como el fondo del mar. Tras un momento, Sarah, dijo:

\- No, nada. Sólo era curiosidad.

No era sólo curiosidad, tenía que averiguar quien era esa chica y el Porqué de su comportamiento; no es que la molestase en exceso, pero sí era un poquito agobiante que siempre andarse detrás de ella y le diese la razón en todo lo que dijese. Le preguntaría a Izsha y a Abathur si sabían algo al respecto.

Pero ya lo haría en otro momento, ahora tenía que concentrarse en ganar aquella batalla.

Nota de la Autora:

A ver, sí, quizás esta parte ha sido muy rápida. La verdad es que yo también me he dado cuenta, no hay ninguna descripción de las batallas ni tampoco de los personajes, ni siquiera de mi propio personaje, lo siento; si queréis puedo intentar describir un poco físicamente a Airun para que os hagáis una idea.

Haber, como se supone que la protagonista es Airun, el elemento extraño que ha cambiado la historia, tendría que haber muchas escenas de ella, flashback y algunas explicaciones más sobre ella, pero me han metido miedo, me han dicho que si me centro en mi personaje a la gente no le gustará y dejarán de leer mi historia. Quiero saber vuestra opinión.

Reviews:

 **Xrosloading bueno, ya, pero a mi me gusta saber lo que opinan mis lectores sobre el capítulo, así sé si les gusta o no y si quieren saber más o no, para subir el siguiente cap o no. Entiéndelo, cada escritor tiene sus manías. Un saludo y hasta el siguiente cap o review XD:**


	5. Kaldir

Siento la tardanza, durante un largo tiempo no pude usar el ordenador con comodidad y no pude escribir; pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 5, disfrrutadlo. O.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Kaldir

Decidieron que su siguiente destino sería la luna helada de Kaldir. allí buscarían a un tal Nafás y usarían su Esencia para mejorar al Enjambre. Por desgracia, tenían un largo camino hasta allí; Airun decidió emplear ese tiempo en descansar y recuperar fuerzas para las, seguras, batallas que les esperaban en Kaldir. Sarah, por su parte decidió aprovechar y preguntarle a Izsha por Airun.

Esta le respondió que en cierto momento la niña había aparecido allí y que Sarah les había dicho que estaba bajo su cuidado. Eso había sido unos tres años atrás aproximadamente. También le preguntó a Abathur y este le respondió que le había pedido que le dejase examinarla, pero que esta no se lo había permitido.

\- Sabiendo lo que sé ahora de ti, creo que hice lo correcto- reflexionó Sarah.

Regresó junto a Airun y la miró, Un Zerling se había colocado a su lado y jugueteaba con el arma que esta había dejado junto a ella; no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver dicha escena. Suspiró, físicamente Airun parecía una simple Terran de 14 años, pero sabía que la verdad no era tan simple, podía controlar a los Zerg y eso no era algo que una simple Terran pudiese hacer. Le preguntaría sobre ello.

Izsha le avisó que estaban llegando y Sarah se dispuso a despertar a su compañera. La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó.

\- Despierta ya, Bella Durmiente, tenemos trabajo y, te quiero a tope.

Airun abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes muy confusa.

\- ¡Qué frío! ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En Kaldir- fue la respuesta- Venga, despierta ya, vamos a descender en breve.

Así lo hicieron. Descendieron a la superficie y comenzaron a explorar la zona; encontraron barias Cucarachas salvajes, lo cual no era muy buena señal.

\- ¿Qué crees que ha podido pasar?- preguntó Airun, tras encontrar la tercera. Curaracha.

\- No lo sé- respondió Sarah- Pero nada bueno.

Continuaron explorando la zona hasta encontrar la Colmena de Nafás, que había caído víctima de las bajas temperaturas, y decidieron despertarlos; este hecho no pasó desapercibido por los otros visitantes de la luna, un grupo de Protoss se había asentado allí con propósitos desconocidos, que percibieron inmediatamente la presencia de los Zerg.

\- Avisaremos a Shakuras, enviarán la Gran Armada y os destruirá- les dijeron, para ello iban a utilizar unas Torres Psi; el objetivo del Enjambre estaba claro, destruirlas y evitar que los Protoss pudieran pedir ayuda.

\- Son cuatro- informó Sarah- Airun, tu vé y destruye las dos del norte, yo iré a por las otras, no creo que tengamos ningún problema. ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

\- La duda ofende- rio la joven- pues claro que sí- y dicho esto, a su alrededor se empezaron a arremolinar decenas de Cucarachas- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Molan, no?

\- No está mal- aceptó la mayor- lo has hecho bien.

Airun se giró para que su compañera no la viera dar un grito silencioso de júbilo.

\- Bueno- dijo- Va-vamonos- y se alejó seguida por unas cuantas Cucarachas y Zerling.

Sarah no dijo nada, la verdad era que le hacía gracia, en cierto sentido, aunque a veces era agobiante esa necesidad de la joven por conseguir su aprobación.

Aprovecharon una Tormenta de Hielo que dejjó a los Protoss indefensos durante un momento para atacar y destruir una de las Torres Psi; al hacerlo Airun descubrió un amasijo de Minerales y decidió colocar allí otro Criadero por si acaso. Hizo bien, lograron destruir las otras dos torres sin muchos problemas, pero a la hora de atacar la última sí los tubieron.

Los Protoss reunieron todo lo que les quedaba para proteger su última Torre; incluso con la ayuda de la Tormenta de Hielo, no pudieronn derrotar a todos los Protoss y estos empezaban a ganarles terreno.

En ese momento, como caídos del cielo, llegaron los refuerzos venidos de la segunda base. La batalla comenzó a decantarse a favor de los Zerg y lograron hacer retroceder a los Protoss hasta la misma base de su torre; ahora era una lucha desesperada para los Protoss, que sabían que no podrían ganar. Airun ordenó a sus tropas que destruyesen la base Protoss mientras Sarah se ocupaba del ataque a la Torre Psi.

Finalmente la Torre Psi calló y con ella las esperanzas de los Protoss. Con sus Torres Psi destruidas sólo podían escapar con sus Portales de Distorsión y regresar a Shakuras, pero había un problema, los Zerg se habían ocupado de que eso fuera imposible; habían apostado Hidraliscos cerca de las entradas que destruirían las Lanzaderas antes de que estas pudieran abandonar la luna.

\- Sarah- dijo Airun- hemos detectado una gran nave en la otra cara de la luna.

\- Posiblemente con la que vinieron a Kaldir- supuso esta.

\- Quizás. Otra cosa… eh… hemos capturado a una Protoss- continuó Airun- Esto… Abathur quería estudiarla o yo que sé.

\- ¿Para qué? No creo que pueda hacer nada con ella.

\- Ya, bueno, ya sabes como es, le gustan los retos.

Regresaron al Leviatán, donde efectivamente encontraron a la cautiva. Esta les explicó que los suyos habían ido a esa luna con el propósito de colonizarla y acusó a Sarah de haber matado miles de Protoss, a lo que esta respondió que ellos habían asesinado a miles den millones de Zerg.

\- Sarah… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa nave que intenta escapar?

La aludida meditó un momento y resolvió utilizar a la Protoss para destruir la nave; le introdujeron una Larva de Zerg y permitieron que sus compañeros la invocasen.

Una vez esto quedó resuelto, Sarah se dispuso a mantener otra conversación con Airun; le intrigaba la razón por la que no tenía problemas con los Zerg y quería averiguar cosas de su pasado.

\- Dime… ¿Por qué te entrenaba de esa manera?- preguntó Sarah. Airun se encogió de hombros y respondió.

\- No lo sé exactamente, pero siempre me decías que tenía que ser fuerte para… ayudarte en una guerra que estaba por venir- explicó la muchacha- No me diste muchas explicaciones.

\- Comprendo. Y… ¿Cómo era? ¿Era dura contigo?

Airun no respondió, tenía varias cicatrices que podían responder a la pregunta perfectamente, pero por supuesto Sarah no las había visto, en realidad nadie lo había hecho. Suspiró y respondió, en un tono casi inaudible:

\- Un poco, pero…- Airun apartó la mirada y Sarah entendió el mensaje implícito en el gesto. Sabía que la joven no quería hablar del tema, no hacía falta ser telépata para saber lo que Airun no quería decir; Sarah se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, dando a entender que no importaba la respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no quería hacer sentir incómoda a su compañera. Airun la vio alejarse y sacó alggo de la mochila que llevaba siempre a la espalda, lo sacó y observó, un cuaderno de tapa negra; lo abrió por una página y se quedó mirando un dibujo de la Antigua Reina de Espadas.

Nota de la Autora:

Sí, Airun siempre lleva un cuaderno de dibujo con ella, lo quise mostrar ahora para no tener que dar mil explicaciones en el siguiente capítulo, aunque quizás… el cuaderno será parte esencial de la psicología de mi personage, ya lo veréis. Bueno, contadme que tal os está pareciendo como va la historia ¿Por ahora se parece mucho al juego eĥ?

Review:

 **Xrosloading: Ya, en realidad no sabía que alguien leería esta historia XD, así que…la escribí a mi gusto, pero gracias por ccdecirlo XD. No te preocupes, no creo que la deje, de hecho ya terminé la parte del HotS, ya sólo me queda la pharte de los Protos, aún no sé como será pero casi todo será sobre Airun. Un saludo y espero leer más reviews tuyos XD.**

 **Maxxuzumaki: Bueno, aunque ya la tengo escrita, siempre reviso los capítulos antes de subirlos y a menudo los reescribo y alargo, así que seguramente incluya más descripciones y eso. Y me alegro mucho de contar contigo como lector y que me dejes reeviews,. Un saludo.**

 **Cortanax: me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y que quieras saber mmás. Un gran saludo y espero seguir contando contigo como lector y que me sigas dejando reviews, que me hace mucha ilusión.**


	6. Zeratul

Bueno, tengo que volver a escribir esta historia de 0, o sea desde aquí para delante; por razones que no voy a explicar, he perdido todos los datos del ordenador y fui muy tonta como para hacer una copia de seguridad antes. En fin, disfrutad de la tercera versión de este capítulo.

El legado de los Xelnaga

Zeratul

Tras su última batalla, el equipo había decidido tomarse un merecido descanso mientras planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Pero como se suele decir, la calma no puede durar para siempre, y pronto otro acontecimiento captaría la atención de las dos compañeras, la llegada de Zeratul. El Protoss se detuvo cerca de las chicas y dejó que fueran ellas las que se percatasen de su presencia.

Airun y Sarah estaban sentadas en un rincón, la joven tenía un cuaderno de dibujo en las manos y le mostraba a su compañera algunas páginas.

\- Vaya, no está mal- exclamó la mayor- Airun ¿Desde cuando sabes dibujar así?

\- No sé- respondió la otra- es algo que siempre se me ha dado bien. Cuando estaba en aquél laboratorio era lo único que podía hacer para matar el tiempo.

\- Vaya, querida Airun, ¡eres una caja de sorpresas!- esta se ruborizó un poco y le explicó que en ese cuaderno dibujaba a todas aquellas personas que ella consideraba amigos; Sarah le preguntó si tenía algún dibujo de ella y Airun le mostró un dibujo de la Antigua Reina de Espadas- Vaya, gracias por enseñármelo.

Tras unos segundos, Sarah se puso en pie y echando un vistazo a su alrededor, dijo:

\- Zeratul, déjate ver, hace rato que sé que estás ahí.

Segundos después el Protoss se acercaba a Sarah. Airun le lanzó una mirada que quería decir "Como le pongas un dedo encima, te mataré", pero no se movió de donde estaba y siguió dibujando; Zeratul pareció captar el mensaje porque se detuvo.

\- Zeratul ¿Qué quieres?

\- He venido a mostrarte una cosa Kerrigan- fue la respuesta.

Airun gruñó y le lanzó otra mirada que en esta ocasión quería decir "Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir"

\- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme Zeratul?

\- Zerus- respondió, tras meditar un momento.

Al oírlo, Airun dejó su cuaderno en el suelo y de un salto se plantó junto a su compañera, pero esta le indicó que se mantuviera al margen; a regañadientes Airun obedeció pero siguió con la mirada fija en el Protoss.

\- Háblame de ese Zerus- pidió Sarah.

\- Este es el hogar ancestral de los Zerg.

\- Genial ¿Y qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, Zeratul- intervino Airun pero Sarah la hizo callar.

\- En este mundo nacieron los Zerg, aquí evolucionaron los Zerg y aquí fueron alterados por el Ser Oscuro- continuó el Protoss haciendo caso omiso a la observación de Airun.

Airun gruñó por lo bajo, pero Sarah le hizo un gesto al Protoss para que continuase.

\- Los que quedaron son los Zerg Primigenios.

\- Interesante- dijo Sarah, visiblemente interesada.

\- Sí, mucho. Ahora que nos lo has contado, vete de una vez- dijo Airun por lo bajo, Sarah la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

\- Luchan, matan.. evolucionan… Como deberás hacer tú.

Esta vez Sarah no pudo detenerla y Airun se lanzó sobre el Protoss, empujándolo como un perro rabioso. Gruñía y decía algo entre dientes:

\- No tenías que haber venido, no deberías haber venido.

Tras un momento Sarah pudo separarlos, sujetó a Airun por los brazos y la obligó a sentarse a sus pies.

\- Pero... ¿Qué te pasa eh? No vuelvas a hacer algo así- le dijo al oído con tono serio. Pero Zeratul ni se inmutó, se puso en pie y continuó.

\- Si deseas derrotar a ese hombre necesitarás el poder de Zerus.

\- Ni hablar- dijo Airun fuera de sí, pero un golpe propinado por su compañera le hizo callar y llevarse una mano a la enrojecida mejilla; unas finas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

\- Te he dicho que cierres la boca- dijo la mayor con más dureza de la que pretendía- Airun… no está bien inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas- concluyó lo más dulcemente que pudo.

Tras un momento se puso de nuevo en pie y volviéndose hacia el Protoss dijo las palabras que tanto temía Airun.

\- Zeratul, llévame hasta Zerus.

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno, lo dicho Xd, tengo que volver a escribirla, por suerte tengo buena memoria y pronto todo estará como antes. En fin, gracias por todos los reviews y los ánimos y espero que os siga gustando mi pequeña historia de Starcraft y, ahora a disfrutar con las Misiones de Nova que salen este día 30. Me encanta Nova XD y m-más después de leerme su biografía.

Reviews:

 **Xrosloading: gracias por tus comentarios positivos Xd, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que me sigas dejando comentarios como siempre. Un gran saludo.**


	7. Zerus - La llegada

¿Por qué tanta prisa por subir? Tras aquella experiencia, perder todos los caps. que tenía de esta historia, no me fío ni de mi misma y… bueno es por eso XD. Realmente en la otra versión era en teste cap. cuando Sarah le pega a Airun y no termino de estar segura de que queda bien así, pero bueno; disfrutad del capítulo.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Zerus – La llegada

Ya estaban a medio camino de su destino, tiempo que Airun había empleado para dibujar sin parar; se había negado a hablar con nadie, se había sentado en un rincón y se había escondido tras su cuaderno.

Sarah estaba preocupada por la muchacha, ya que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, pero no sabía que hacer; había intentado acercarse un par de veces, pero siempre que lo hacía se quedaba en blanco y no sabía que decir. Tampoco Zeratul le daba mucha conversación.

\- Mi Reina, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo- informó Izsha, pero Sarah no la escuchó, se plantó frente a la joven y dijo:

\- Mira, si no me quieres hablar lo puedo entender, pero.. es que no comprendo porqué… tu no eres así…- suspiró, otra vez se había quedado sin palabras- Siento haberte pegado… yo…

\- No es eso- dijo Airun a media voz- Sólo es que no quería… no quiero que vayas a Zerus.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- No sé- admitió la chica- es que tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que algo malo va a pasar allí. Sarah, no vayas…

Sarah se sentó junto a la chica y la observó. Le pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y la abrazó. ¡Así que era eso! La muchacha sólo estaba preocupada por ella; sonrió, de alguna manera le hacía feliz la idea de que alguien pudiera llegar a ese extremo por ella y se acordó de Jim, él también lo hubiera hecho.

\- Gracias, Airun, por preocuparte por mí, pero no pasa nada. A demás…- dudó un momento y concluyó- sé que si me meto en un lío estarás tu para sacarme de él- Airun rio- Sólo una cosa, la próxima vez no montes una escenita como esa, eh. Y yo prometo no volver a pegarte.

Airun rompió a reír y Sarah le preguntó que qué le pasaba.

\- Venga, si eso es para ti pegar… eres más flojucha de lo que pensaba- Airun cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó en la mochila- Si ni siquiera me dolió, ante si que pegabas bien.

Sarah no supo como replicar a eso. ¿Antes? Era cierto que no recordaba casi nada de cuando era la Reina de Espadas, pero la muchacha sí. Cuando estuvieran tranquilas, le pediría que le hablase de aquél tiempo.

En ese momento Izsha les dijo que ya estaban sobre el planeta y Sarah ordenó descender. Se volvió hacia la muchacha y preguntó:

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?- y le tendió la mano, Airun sonrió y asintió.

\- Aunque no me dejases, lo haría- fue la respuesta.

Y de esta manera, Sarah, Airun y Zeratul descendieron al planeta. Llegaron a una especie de selva tropical y se detuvieron.

\- Pintoresco- admitió la joven- mirando a su alrededor.

\- El Poder de Zerus te ha traído aquí dijo Zeratul.

\- Quiero ver muerto a Mengks y estos Zerg me ayudarán a destruir Korhal- - fue la respuesta de la mayor.

\- No te olvides de mí- saltó Airun. Sarah le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

\- Entonces tienes que dejar que Zerus te transforme, tienes que prepararte para el gran combate.

Airun fue a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Sabía que Sarah sabía cuidarse sola , esperaría un poco antes de atreverse a intervenir de nuevo.

\- No tengo que hacer una mierda- replicó esta- No seré un títere de tus profecías. Airun asintió, dándole la razón. .

Airun suspiró, por el momento todo iba bien, si Sarah no aceptaba voluntariamente…

\- Pero… harías lo que fuese por cumplir tu venganza ¿No?

\- Lo que fuese.

\- Con eso bastará- concluyó Zeratul, echando a andar.

\- Sarah.. espera, no vayas allí.

\- Tranquila, Airun. Prometo no hacer ninguna locura.

Airun la siguió. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero algo de ese planeta le daba mala espina y hasta ese momento sus presentimientos siempre habían acertado.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas Zeratul? Tu tienes más motivos que nadie para odiarme- le preguntó Sarah, un rato después.

\- Los Xelnaga desean que recuperes el trono del Enjambre- fue la respuesta.

\- No creo en tus absurdas profecías- Airun asintió, dando a entender que ella tampoco.

\- Tu fe no es necesaria- explicó el otro- actúo por un bien superior, aunque me cueste el odio de los míos.

\- Ahórrate tus lamentos, Zeratul, todos debemos asumir nuestras decisiones- Airun asintió de nuevo.

\- Asumo mis decisiones. Cuando todo esto acabe, regresaré con mi gente y me someteré a su justicia

\- Todos pagamos por nuestros actos, tu día casi ha llegado- dijo Sarah; Airun no entendió del todo a quién le decía eso ¿A Zeratul, a ella misma…?

Cuando por fin se quedaron las dos solas, Sarah decidió preguntarle a Airun por su mutuo pasado.

\- Una gran Guerra- meditó Sarah- Me pregunto si entonces sabía algo que ahora no sabemos ¿Nunca te expliqué nada?

\- No eras una persona de muchas palabras, al menos conmigo- fue la respuesta- Pero… si se trataba de algo tan importante…. lo acabaremos descubriendo, seguro- trató de animarla.

\- Sí, seguro. Bueno, ahora descansa bien, mañana será un día muy largo- le dijo mientras se alejaba. Airun asintió.

Nota de la Autora:

Vale, es aquí ¿Recordáis que os dije que a veces podría ser demasiado… literal? No recuerdo que dije. En fin, quiero que me digáis si os parece que las conversaciones con Zeratul son demasiado literales del juego o creéis que están bien. Lo siento, pero creo que las escenas con el Ancestro también serán así.

Y por cierto, porfiiii, dejadme reviews, que llevo ya un par de cap0ítulos con uno sólo y…

Reviews:

 **Xrosloading: hola. Sí, tomo nota de su sugerencia, y los puedo alargar un poco, aunque algunos ya están acabados y no se pueden alargar XD, son lo que son y ya está; Ten en cuenta que lo he ido haciendo como misiones o situaciones como lo de Kaldir o Char XD. En fin, tu sigue leyendo y disfrutando de la historia.**


	8. Zerus - El Ancestro

Buenas. Otro cap. más XD, espero que os esté gustando; la verdad es que lo escribo para mí, pero siempre es halagador que la gente te diga que le gusta, así me siento con más ganas de continuar escribiendo. Disfrutad del capítulo.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Zerus – El Ancestro

 _Ocho meses en aquél Laboratorio. Encerrada allí con el único consuelo de su cuaderno y sus pinturas. Allí, sometida a aquellos experimentos, experimentos diseñados con el fin de averiguar quién, o para ser más exactos, qué era, lo cual parecía no estar obteniendo respuesta; le sacaban sangre e intentaban comprobar hasta donde llegaban sus poderes Psiónicos._

 _En alguna ocasión la niña les había oído hablar sobre algo llamado "Fantasma" y de que ella sería entrenada para convertirse en uno de ellos, pero por más que lo preguntaba no había logrado obtener una respuesta._

 _Así había sido su vida antes de que aquella persona apareciera,. Un día, unos extraños seres habían atacado el complejo y asesinado a todos los científicos; aquella persona se había plantado frente a la niña y le había dicho._

 _\- Vaya, así que sólo se trataba de una mocosa._

 _La niña había levantado la cabeza al oír su voz. Se había escondido cuando había comenzado el ataque, en su cuarto, abrazada a su cuaderno, pero ahora lo había dejado en el suelo junto a ella._

 _\- ¿Quién eres?- había logrado preguntar- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _\- Llevo un tiempo sintiendo una gran energía Psiónicos, vengo a ver que pasa y me encuentro a una pequeñaja- había sido su respuesta- Está bien, vamos, ven conmigo, quizás puedas serme útil._

 _La niña, de unos once años, se había puesto en pie y había seguido a la persona que la había salvado de su encierro. Temblaba, pero logró ponerse en pie y seguirla fuera de las ruinas del edificio._

Airun abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; se encontraba en el Leviatán, sobre Zerus. Se puso en pie, los recuerdos de aquellos días aún le rondaban por la mente; tomó su cuaderno, su objeto más preciado, y lo guardó con mucho cuidado en la mochila, tomó su arma del suelo y se apresuró a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Y de nuevo los tres compañeros descendieron a la superficie del planeta.

\- Airun ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Sarah- Todavía no has puesto objeciones a este plan y eso es muy raro.

\- Estoy bien- mintió Airun- la verdad era que por más que intentaba olvidar aquél sueño, con más fuerza este acudía a su mente; durante todo aquél tiempo no había vuelto a pensar en todo aquello, pero los últimos acontecimientos junto a Sarah le habían despertado de nuevo todos sus antiguos recuerdos.

\- Está bien- Airun sabía que Sarah no intentaría leer su mente por la fuerza, era como un pacto no escrito, ninguna intentaría hacerlo con la otra sin el permiso de esta; Sarah esperaría a que Airun se lo contase cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo, ella no intentaría obligarla a hacerlo y por supuesto, no cotillearía sin permiso- Venga- dijo- tenemos trabajo.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos; Airun no le había dirigido la palabra a Zeratul desde el incidente del principio y Sarah estaba preocupada por ellos, se había impuesto un tenso e incómodo silencio alrededor del grupo.

\- Percibo algo- dijo Sarah, deteniéndose- una conciencia ancestral, aletargada.

\- El Ancestro- aclaró Zeratul- Un Zerg Primigenio que presenció la creación de la Supervente.

\- ¡Eso mola!- exclamó Airun- Ese Zerg debe de ser ancestral.

\- Por eso se le debe llamar, Ancestro ¿No?- dijo la mayor, divertida por el comentario. Airun se encogió de hombros- ¿Quieres que lo despierte, verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose al Protoss.

\- Si de verdad quieres el poder de Zerus, necesitarás al Ancestro- fue la respuesta.

\- Está bien. Entonces esperadme aquí, vuelvo enseguida. y no os matéis en mi ausencia- añadió mientras se alejaba.

Y de nuevo sobrevino un tenso silencio, roto por Zeratul tras un rato.

\- No podrás protegerla de su destino.

\- Ya lo sé, pero aún así no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que vieron aparecer a Sarah de nuevo.

\- Veo que ya estás en el buen camino Kerrigan, ya no necesitas mis consejos. no volverás a verme- dijo el Protoss, mientras se alejaba. Justo antes de desaparecer, este y Airun compartieron otra mirada que en este caso llevaba implícito el mensaje "Cuídate amigo".

Sarah quiso preguntarle a Airun sobre la relación existente entre ellos dos, pero no dijo nada, quizás era meterse donde no debía.

\- A veces venía a darme información importante- explicó Airun- Por eso me enfadé tanto cuando vino, sabía que si dejaba que hablara contigo…

\- Comprendo.

\- Supongo que en el fondo sabía que acabarías viniendo aquí, así que… si es lo que quieres no te detendré, sólo… déjame acompañarte.

\- Por supuesto- confirmó Sarah- Ya sabes que sí, te necesito conmigo.

Y con estas palabras, las dos compañeras se dirigieron a hablar con el Ancestro.

\- ¡¿Así que este es el Ancestro?! ¡Vaya pedazo de vicho!- exclamó Airun, cuando estuvieron frente a él.

\- Ancestro, he venido por el poder de Zerus. Sacrificaré cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir mi objetivo y tú me ayudarás.

\- A mi no, verdad Sarah?

\- Tranquila ¿Quién te va querer a ti?- respondió la otra con tono divertido. Airun rio ante este comentario.

\- Tu Enjambre lleva la marca de Amon, el Xelnaga caído que vino a Zerus hace mucho tiempo. Él forjó a los Zerg en un arma y se los llevó, pero algunos nos escondimos, nos multiplicamos, permanecimos puros. Si quieres el poder de Zerus, tienes que convertirte en Primigenia, debes volverte pura- dijo el Ancestro.

Tras escuchar ese discurso, Sarah se volvió hacia Airun y le preguntó su opinión al respecto. Esta le contestó que hiciera lo que hiciera, ella estaría a su lado igualmente.

\- Está bien, lo pensaremos esta noche, mañana volveremos aquí.

\- Lo que tú digas, Sarah.

Nota de la Autora.

Había pensado dejarlo en la frase en la que hablan de ir a ver al Ancestro, pero decidí alargarlo un poco más, porque la parte de la Crisálida se merece un capítulo propio ya que va a ser bastante larga. En el siguiente cap. mi personaje asumirá el papel de protagonista total y hará gala de su verdadero poder. Espero que os guste la idea XD.

Reviews:

 **Guest:hola, creo que no tienes cuenta y por eso me aparece ese nombre Xd. Gracias por leer y dejar review, que es el optado y me hace mucha ilusión llevar 7 cap. y 8 reviews. Un saludo.**


	9. Zerus - La Crisálida

Hola de nuevo. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis un review., Airun es la protagonista, disfrutadlo.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Zerus – La Crisálida

 _-Tienes que ser fuerte. Se más fuerte. Más fuerte._

 _Cayó al suelo a los pies de su compañera; la joven de unos doce años se incorporó un poco hasta quedarse de rodillas en el suelo. Se restregó la cara con las manos, unas finas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su cara._

 _\- No llores, Airun- dijo la mayor seriamente- Si en esta ocasión no lo has conseguido, levántate y vuelve a intentarlo._

 _\- Pero es que… no puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Quizás… sea imposible, quizás yo no sea quién tu crees- replicó la pequeña con voz débil._

 _\- Sí, sí lo eres, lo sé. He visto el talento que tienes y créeme, sí que lo eres. Sólo debes encontrar tu razón._

 _\- ¿Tú la tienes Sarah?_

 _La aludida no contestó._

 _\- Vamos- insistió- levántate y vuelve a intentarlo._

 _La niña se puso en pie, se restregó los ojos y caminó de nuevo ante aquél Zerg._

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sarah, deteniéndose frente a Airun.

\- Es que no he dormido bien- respondió esta.

\- ¿Y tiene que ver con eso que no me quieres contar? – Airun bajó la cabeza- Mira, si no me lo quieres contar, no voy a obligarte, pero si en algún momento quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

Airun suspiró y asintió. Los recuerdos de aquellos días junto a Sarah estaban regresando a su mente; los días en que la entrenaba para enfrentarse a… ¿A qué? nunca se lo había dicho, "Se fuerte", eso era lo que siempre le decía", pues Airun no estaba segura de serlo.

\- ¿Tu crees que soy fuerte?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Sí, lo creo. ¿Tu no? Me has salvado la vida muchas veces. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?- Airun no respondió y un tenso silencio las envolvió- Venga- dijo Sarah tras un momento- tenemos que ir a ver al Ancestro. Airun asintió y a paso lento siguió a su compañera.

Airun no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido y se preguntaba si ella podría proteger a Sarah; decidió intentar concentrarse en el Ancestro y en la tarea que tenían entre manos, ya se ocuparía luego de resolver sus tráumas infantiles.

Y por tercera vez, las compañeras se plantaron frente al Ancestro.

\- ¿Tienes preguntas?- preguntó al verlas acercarse.

\- Los Primigenios dicen que el Enjambre está corrupto.- explicó ella- ¿Qué NOS hizo Amon, El Xelnaga Caído?

\- Deseaba nuestro poder, la habilidad de robar Esencia. explicó el Ancestro- Pero éramos independientes, no lo seguíamos, por eso vinculó a los Zerg a una sola voluntad superior; perdieron su identidad y se convirtieron en sus exclavos.

\- ¡La Supermente!. exclamó Airun.

\- Es un destino terrible para un Zerg Primigenio- concluyó el Zerg.

Tras esa conversación con el Ancestro, las chicas se entretuvieron dando una vuelta por el Planeta. Airun sabía lo que su compañera planeaba hacer y pese a no estar de acuerdo con ella, no pensaba entrometerse. Con estos pensamientos llegaron a una especie de lago de color verde, Airun quiso cerciorarse por última vez de que Sarah estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Sí, del todo- respondió adelantándose.

\- ¿Has venido aquí en busca de poder?- oyeron la voz del Ancestro.

\- El Poder para acabar con Mengks, dime como conseguirlo.

\- El poder es incluso más ancestral que yo. Tiene un precio alto, que sacrificarás para cumplirt tu venganza.

\- Esto es una Reserva de Reproducción- se sorprendió Airun.

\- Aquí nacieron los Zerg. Ahora ve ahí y obtén el poder de Zerus. Pero para ello deberás renunciar a ti misma.

\- No lo hagas- trató de decir Airun, pero Sarah ya no la escuchaba.

Sarah colocó una Colmena cerca de la Crisálida y ordenó a Zagara y a Airun que las defendieran. La Zerg se puso manos a la obra y empezó a prepararlo todo para cumplir las órdenes que había recibido; Airun también se preparó, cargó su arma, guardó bien su cuaderno y se cargó la mochila a la espalda, la mochila de la que nunca se desprendía ya que en ella llevaba todo lo que más le importaba.

\- ¿Estás lista pequeña Terran?- preguntó Zagara.

\- No lo sé- dijo Airun sinceramente.

Zagara la observó, no era la Airun de siempre, algo le pasaba, algo que ella no comprendía, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que con la muchacha en ese estado no podían ganar la batalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno es que… ¿Y si no puedo proteger a Sarah?- Airun vaciló.

\- Si fuiste capaz de derrotarme, puedes vencer a esos Primigenios- Airun rio ante esta afirmación ¿Zagara intentando darla ánimos? eso era nuevo. Zagara la observó, no comprendía porqué se había reído, pero ya parecía más animada; aún había muchas cosas que no comprendía del comportamiento de los Terran.

\- Escúchame Zagara- dijo Airun tras un momento, dándose la vuelta- Creo que lo mejor será, por el bien de Sarah que por esta vez nos olvidemos de nuestras riñas y trabajemos en equipo- la Zerg asintió- tu ocúpate de dirigir a las tropas y de rechazar el ataque, yo me ocuparé de defender la Crisálida.

Zagara aceptó e hizo lo que Airun le ordenaba, comandó a las tropas que lograron rechazar el primer ataque, Airun se ocupaba de acabar con los que lograban pasar el bloqueo de Zagara; así estuvieron durante veinte minutos.

\- Ya casi está a punto, aguantad un poco más- informó Zagara.

Airun ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio, se había visto obligada a desechar el uso de su querido fusil ya que los enemigos estaban demasiado cerca y había tenido que emplear sus Poderes Psiónicos para derrotar a los Primigenios, lo que le empezaba a pasar factura. La vista se le nublaba y empezaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado.

\- Ni se te ocurra derrumbarte ahora- le indicó Zagara- Si permites que a la Reina le pase algo, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Pero el cansancio pudo más que la advertencia de su compañera y esta se derrumbó en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, no pude, no pude protegerte, fui demasiado débil.

 _\- No llores, Airun, Si en esta ocasión no lo has conseguido, levántate y vuelve a intentarlo._

\- Airun, Airun, levántate. No pienso dejar que mmueras así, sería una deshonrra para los Zerg- Airun abrió los ojos, Zagara la sujetaba por los brazos y la zarandeaba- A demás, si te pasa algo la Reina me matará.

\- Zagara…- Airun se puso en pie de nuevo como pudo y dio un paso al frente; se encontraba muy débil y sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder el conocimiento, pero su deseo de proteger a Sarah era más fuerte y, en ese momento de extrema extenuación física y mental, despertó el verdadero poder de la joven.-

\- Quiero… proteger… a mis amigos…- logró decir.

Una onda de energía surgió de ella y barrió a todos los seres que estaban a su alrededor, dejando la zona circundante completamente calcinada. Zagara la vio sin poder creerse lo que veía, débil, eso era lo opuesto a lo que veían sus ojos. La vio desplomarse en el suelo frente a ella en medio de un cráter de destrucción.

\- Sarah, dijo, creo que ya he encontrado mi razón.

Nota de la Autora:

Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo el final; me ha costado mucho hacerlo porque aunque tenía muy claro lo que quería, no sabía como explicarlo y creo que ha sido muy rápido, ya me contaréis que os parece.


	10. Zerus - Noticias Impactantes

_Buenas. Quiero creer que es por las vacaciones y los exámennes finales y no porque esta historia ya no os guste. Bueno, dejadme reviews por favor, así sabré si os gusta y si tenéis alguna sugerencia; ya tengo 21 caps escritos, pero voy a reescribirlos y añadir cosas así que…_

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Zerus – Noticias impactantes

 _\- Lo ves, sabía que serías capaz._

 _Una joven Airun de doce años se enconntraba una vez más a los pies de su conpañera; jadeaba y tenía la ropa y la cara cubiertas de barro y sangre._

 _\- Sí, Sarah._

 _\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Ese es tu nombre._

 _La aludida no respondió._

 _\- Descansa, mañana continuaremos tu entrenamiento._

 _\- Sí, Sarah._

 _La aludida se dio la vuelta y se alejó, esa chiquilla tenía un gran poder dentro de ella que con un poco de entrenamiento podía salir a la luz. Sí, cuando la había encontrado se había sorprendido de que lo que emitía semejante poder Psiónico fuera una niña tan joven, pero estaba segura de que ese encuentro no había sido casualidad y que esa niña podía ayudarla en las batallas que sin ninguna duda se desarrollarían en un futuro no muy lejano_

Airun abrió los ojos un poco y vio a Sarah sosteniéndola en los brazos con expresión preocupada, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, pues el cansancio era demasiado fuerte.

Regresaron al Leviatán y Sarah buscó un rincón tranquilo y depositó allí a la inconsciente muchacha; después de cerciorarse de que estaba bien, se volvió hacia Zagara y le preguntó por lo que había pasado.

Esta se lo explicó. En un principio Zagara había pensado en contarle una trola y adjudicarse el mérito, pero al final había terminado contándole la verdad de lo que había pasado.

\- Airun, ahora descansa- dijo Sarah, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza- Siempre supe que eras diferente a los otros Terran. Ahora duerme, hablaremos luego- Se levantó- Zagara, cuida de ella, yo tengo algunos asuntos en la superficie.

\- Por supuesto, mi Reina, podéis contar conmigo.

Sarah regresó a la superficie, aún tenía un asunto con el Ancestro. Quería terminar cuanto antes, después de que su compañera arriesgase su vida para protegerla… Sarah no se quedaba tranquila dejándola sola, aunque la hubiera dejado con Zagara; terminaría lo que tenía que hacer en la superficie y regresaría para cuidar a su compañera.

Con esta idea en la mente, volvía a colocarse ante el Ancestro.. Este le explicó que para ser la líder indiscutible de los Primigenios, debía derrotar a tres Primigenios de grandes poderes. así que esta partió a cumplir su misión. Intentaría ser rápida, pero no podía perder la concentración o lo que perdería sería la vida y, tras lo que Airun había hecho por ella, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

\- Espera Airun, volveré pronto con la cabeza del Ancestro.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del Leviatán, tras unas horas de descanso, Airun abría los ojos lentamente; aún se sentía agotada pero tampoco podía estarse quieta eternamente; se sentó y se restregó los ojos intentando aclararse un poco; Miró a su alrededor para conprobar donde se encontraba.

\- Deberías descansar un poco más- le dijo la voz de Zagara.

\- Lo sé- respondió Airun- pero no puedo quedarme quieta mientras… ¿Do-donde está Sarah?- saltó Airun de pronto al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba allí.

\- Ha vuelto a la superficie- fue la respuesta.

Airun meditó un momento, recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado; Sarah LA sostenía en sus brazos, fragmentos de conversaciones.

\- Zagara… ¿Por qué le contaste a Sarah la verdad, pudiste adjudicarte tu el mérito.

\- Pensé hacerlo, pero luego pensé que la Reina lo acabaría descubriendo y decidí contarle la verdad. A demás, creí que debí hacerlo, yo no podía haberlo hecho.

\- Gracias, Zagara- declaró Airun sinceramente y volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos de nuevo, aún necesitaba descansar.

En la superficie, Sarah ya había concluido su misión y se dirigía a ver de nuevo al Ancestro. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba segura de poder hacerlo, tenía que derrotar al Ancestro y absorber su Esencia. Se detuvo frente a este y esperó a que él iniciase la conversación.

\- Ha llegado el momento, Has derrotado a los líderes, has unido sus Manadas al Enjambre y aquí te alzas, completa. Eres un Zerg, tu Esencia rebosa poder- dijo mientras salía de debajo de la tierra Estoy Ansioso, alimentarás mi evolución, la primera en milenios.

\- Vaya ¡¿Así que sí quieres luchar?! Vale, pues entonces… luchemos y, dicho esto se enfrentaron en una dura batalla que al final terminó ganando Sarah- ¡¿Y esto era todo?! Yo me esperaba algo más.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo, ya nada la vinculaba a Zerus, así que se dispuso a regresar al Leviatán, pero cuando estaba a punto de echar a andar, una voz la llamó desde la lejanía.

\- ¡Airun! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo- la muchacha se detuvo frente a su compañera, jadeaba, pero pudo decir- Sarah.. Jim… Jim está vivo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Sí, Izsha y Zagara también estaban allí, pregúntales si no me crees.

\- A ver, Airun, cálmate y empieza por el principio- pidió Sarah, un poco perdida. Se le había formado un nudo en el estómago al oír la noticia de Airun y necesitaba escuchar toda la historia desde el principio.

\- Hace un rato…- comenzó la chica, se notaba su emoción- recibimos una transmisión… era Mengks, padre- aclaró.

 _\- Haréis exactamente lo que yo diga si James Raynor os importa lo más mínimo- había dicho este._

 _\- ¿Cómo dices_?

 _\- Sí, está vivo…- una pausa dramática-así que dile a Kerrigan que mantenga a su Enjambre lejos de Korhal y de mi o morirá._

\- Eso fue lo que pasó- explicó Airun- La verdad es que ese hombre es ¡peor que un dolor de muelas ¡es un cerdo!

Sarah no dijo nada durante un rato. Airun sabía por su expresión lo que estaba pensando.

\- Si Jim está vivo, no habrá nada en el Universo que me impida encontrarlo.

\- Por supuesto y yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo- aseguró la joven.

\- Venga dijo Sarah, echando a andar- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Airun asintió y pese a estar a pun to de desmayarse de nuevo, la siguió a la carrera.

Nota de la Autora:

Ese recuerdo/sueño lo he añadido a posteriori para ir dando alguna información al lector sobre el pasado de Airun porque siempre Sarah se eestá haciendo preguntas y a demás, creo que era darle un punto y final al flashback del capítulo anterior XD ¿A vosotros os gusta así?

He reescrito el cap siguiente, pero este lo dejé así porque no sabía muy bien que hacer con él… en fin. Bueno sé que tengo un pequeño problema en la historia, porque en un principio pensé que Sarah entrenara a Airun para luchar contra Amon, pero luego me di cuenta que en ese tiempo estaba siendo controlada por este, así que es imposible. Bueno, ya veré.

Sujerencias en Reviews.


	11. La búsqueda

Bueno, aquí se desvela un tema interesante XD. Espero que os guste, porque va a dar mucho juego; aunque yo no soy experta en estos temas, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Dejadme reviews y contadme.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

La búsqueda

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Hyperion. Pese a no tener a Raynor con ellos, el equipo continuaba con sus actividades avitualles, hasta que una transmisión misteriosa les llamó la atención.

\- ¡Kerrigan! ¿Qué te ha pasado- preguntó Matt al verla.

\- No hay tiempo- intervino esta- Escuchadme bien, Jim está vivo, pero no lo encuentro. Vosotros podéis, piratead la red del Dominio y encontradlo.

\- No podemos fiarnos de ella- declaró Valerian.

\- Es cierto- intervino Airun casi con violencia, lo que hizo retroceder a Valerian- yo estaba allí – dijo suavizando el tono de voz;; le molestaba un poco que llamaran mentirosa a su compañera y, más en un tema tan importante.

Sarah le puso una mano en el hombro para indicarle que se tranquilizara. Airun observó a los dos hombres, pero fijó su mirada en el rubio; leyó su mente para saber lo que había pasado, se alegraba de ver que estaba bien, pero no podía permitir que este se diera cuenta.

La voz de Matt la devolvió a la realidad.

\- Valerian, si existe la posibilidad de que Jim esté vivo, voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo Matt con firmeza.

\- Va a ser muy difícil piratear la Red del Dominio- explicó el aludido.

\- Sí- corroboró Matt- Sólo un hombre puede hacerlo, el Coronel Orlan, pero es prisionero de Mira Han.

\- ¿La Jefa de Mercenarios?- preguntó Valerian- ¿No era amiga tuya?

\- No exactamente, es… complicado- terminó contestando este.

\- Encuéntralo Matt, los dos se lo debemos- y con estas palabras se cortó la comunicación.

Tras esa pequeña charla amistosa con Kerrigan, los dos hombres habían puesto rumbo a ver a Mira Han sin perder tiempo. Allí tuvieron que "persuadir" a Mira para que les entregase a el Coronel en cuestión. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a ella en un curioso combate naval en el que, tras "dañar" algunas naves de la Mercenaria esta se rindió y aceptó entregar a su prisionero.

\- Vale, vale, creo que ya lo he entendido. Vosotros ganáis, os entregaré a Orlan.

\- Gracias, Mira, sabía que podríamos entendernos.

Matt no pudo dejar de lanzar algunas exclamaciones de asombro, el muchacho sabía lo que se hacía, le había dejado sin palabras. Había manejado la Situación a la perfección.

\- ¿Airun fue un poco brusca verdad?- comentó Valerian, una vez Orlan estuvo a bordo de la nave.

\- Ya sabes como es, puede que se molestase porque dijiste eso de Kerrigan- aventuró Matt.

\- Puede- reflexionó el rubio- Me disculparé la próxima vez.

\- Creo que es una buena idea- corroboró Matt.

Valerian observó un dibujo que tenían colgado en una pared.

\- Dibujaba bien- dijo- Era una chica muy simpática, para haberse criado entre Zerg. Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ella- explicó- Creo que necesitaba estar entre humanos y sentir que alguien la…- buscó la palabra- quería.

Matt lo observó un momento, "Quería" curiosa elección de palabras, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

\- Por eso no quise que la encerraran como a Kerrigan, pese a los comentarios- continuó- aunque no comprendo qué le pasaba conmigo. Cada vez que me acercaba… se escondía o se encogía sobre si misma. ¿Crees que… tenía miedo de mí?

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No, no era miedo, definitivamente no era eso; comenzaba a intuir de que iba la cosa, pero él no era quien para involucrarse en ese tipo de asuntos. Valerian lo observaba interrogante, y Matt decidió hacerse el tonto.

\- Quien sabe. Bueno, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar al Comandante Raynor.

Valerian asintió y trató de concentrarse, pero esos pensamientos todavía lo acompañarían un rato más.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?- preguntó de nuevo Kerrigan, contactando con el Hyperion.

\- El Coronel Orlan está pirateando la Red ahora mismo- respondió Valerian seriamente.

\- Dile que tiene una hora.

\- Ni hablar, Kerrigan.

\- Esto te viene grande, no lo empeores.

\- Si el Dominio descubre nuestra infiltración, trasladarán a Jim o lo matarán- explicó el hombre- No me arriesgaré a fracasar por tu impaciencia- su tono denotaba seguridad en si mismo y firmeza- Así que… ahórrate las amenazas.

\- Parece que has madurado bastante desde Umoha- dijo Sarah tras un rato.

\- Los Zerg no son los únicos que se adaptan- dijo este a modo de explicación.

\- Sarah, venga, no te pongas así- dijo la voz de Airun.

\- Bien- cedió- Esperaré a que tu experto termine el trabajo

Y por fin, horas después, su búsqueda dio sus frutos., Jim se encontraba en un lugar llamado Moros; llamaron inmediatamente a Kerrigan para informarla, pero fue Airun quien respondió.

\- Airun, avisa a Kerrigan, hemos encontrado a Jim- dijo Valerian visiblemente contento.

\- No está.. disponible- respondió la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Está… durmiendo- fue la respuesta.

\- Está… bien- la imitó- Pues dile que hemos encontrado a Jim. Está en el Moros., una Nave Prisión que genera coordenadas nuevas cada hora. No hay modo de saber donde saltará- concluyó, observando a la joven. Físicamente no había cambiado nada, pero había algo diferente en ella, pero no habría sabido decir el qué.

\- Pero.. ¿Tendrán que reabastecerse ¿no?

\- Eso es- respondió Valerian- el Moros estará en la Estación Atlas mañana durante treinta y dos minutos, esa es nuestra oportunidad.

\- Se lo diré- dijo la chica. Valerian estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, ese no era el momento; se limitó a esperar allí quieto hasta que, veinte minutos después Sarah apareció en escena.

\- De acuerdo, a partir de aquí nos ocupamos nosotros- resolvió Sarah.

\- Está bien, buena suerte Kerrigan- dijo el hombre.

La comunicación se cortó de nuevo. Valerian sabía que Kerrigan podía cuidarse sola, pero estarían cerca por si acaso.

\- Crees que lo conseguirán?- preguntó Valerian a Matt, quien había entrado en el Puente a media conversación.

\- Tu preocúpate mejor por esos podres Soldados, no saben la que se les cae encima- fue la respuesta de Matt con una sonrisa.

Nota de la Autora:

Un poco corto, ya, pero este cap ya estaba escrito y terminado hacía mucho y no lo iba a cambiar. En el próximo la Estación Skyger.

Vale, a veces copio literalmente la escena, pero es que no me queda otra, por lo menos en este capítulo. Aquí realmente no pasa nada, sólo se descubre donde está Jim y otra cosa, supongo que todos ya sabéis de que va eso, he dejado barias pistas; en un principio eso no aparecía, pero creo que, para el futuro, puede ser importante XD. ya me contaréis si os queda claro o si es demasiado evidente.

Reviews:

Loki : Uf, súper gracias. Espero que hasta aquí te haya gustado y sólo advertirte, lo mejor está por llegar, jajaja.

Navegante: Uf, otro XD. Bueno, pues ya sabes la razón por la que siempre lo defiendo. Y también avisarte de todo lo que viene. Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas.


	12. La Estación Skyger

Aviso: este capítulo sucede al mismo tiempo que el anterior; mientras Matt y Valerian están con Mira Han; si os habéis pasado la campaña, lo sabréis.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

La Estación Skyger

Tras regresar al Leviatán, Airun había vuelto a caer fruto del cansancio. Sarah le había dejado la mochila a su lado y el cuaderno en los brazos. Sacó el cuaderno de la mochila y lo fue a colocar en los brazos de la joven, pero se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo.

Lo recogió del suelo y aprovechó para echarle un vistazo, le gustaba mucho como dibujaba; pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta detenerse en una. En ella aparecía Sara, casi terminada junto a la figura de Airun; los dos personajes parecían estar a punto de darse la mano, aunque la de Airun aún no estaba dibujada, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el mensaje escrito debajo: "Mi hermanita y yo".

Cerró el cuaderno, nunca se habría imaginado que Airun la viera de esa manera, como una hermana mayor. Se quedó allí unos segundos sin saber que hacer hasta que Izsha la llamó; dejó el cuaderno en su sitio y se alejó. Estaban llegando ya a su siguiente destino, la Estación Skyger.

\- Tu duerme, Airun, yo me ocupo de todo- Sarah le pasó la mano por el pelo cariñosamente.

\- Te ves fuerte- susurró la muchacha- Como tiene que ser la Reina de Espadas.

Sarah sonrió y se incorporó lentamente.

\- Descansa, Airun. Volveré pronto.

Se alejó a paso lento. La verdad era que sí, se sentía fuerte, más que nunca; había probado sus nuevos poderes contra el Ancestro, pero sabía que sólo había rasgado por encima y que aún no había desplegado ni un diez por ciento de sus verdaderos poderes.

Se detuvo y se volvió un momento a mirar a Airun, ella también había cambiado en los últimos días y… ese extraño poder que había desplegado ¿Qué sería? otro misterio que añadir. Pero eso tendría que esperar, ahora tenía que ocuparse de cosas más inmediatas, como la Estación Skyger.

Cogió a unos cuantos Zerg y dejó instrucciones de cuidar a Airun, que no la despertaran bajo ningún concepto y se marchó. Subió a bordo de la Estación, pero al hacerlo se topó de bruces con un nuevo personaje, otro de tantos con los que iba a compartir muchas cosas.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Alexei Stukov. Antes era tu enemigo…

\- Bueno, ahora los dos somos Zerg- comentó Sarah.

\- Es cierto y ahora tenemos un enemigo común, destruir estas instalaciones- concluyó Stukov.

Sarah asintió, intentaría ser rápida, quería regresar cuanto antes para hablar con Airun sobre el dibujo, quería preguntarle algunas cosas. Tras un momento de silencio, dijo:

\- Entonces las destruiremos juntos- y echó a andar. Airun iba a necesitar aún varias horas de descanso, aprovecharía para explorar esas instalaciones.

Mientras caminaban, Sarah le pidió a Stukov una explicación sobre lo que había pasado.

\- Me retuvieron aquí muchos años- explicó el hombre- sobreviví a experimentos, torturas y cosas peores.- relató- por eso quiero que arda. Eres el único Zerg que conozco con el poder y la voluntad necesaria.

Se acordó de Airun, ella sería la primera en lanzarse a cumplir esa misión y se preguntó si estaría bien. Negó con la cabeza, la imagen de aquél dibujo había acudido a su mente.

\- Estoy bien- dijo Sarah, adelantándose a la pregunta- Mmm, parece que tenemos mucho en común. De acuerdo, trabajemos juntos- aceptó.

Una vez arreglado esto, los dos se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras, en el Leviatán Airun abría los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sarah?

\- Se ha ido a la Estación- respondió Zagara- Me pidió que te cuidara y eso hago.

\- ¿Así que eso dijo?- preguntó para nadie en particular, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

A bordo de la Estación, los dos se habían detenido, Stukov quería explicarle algo a Sarah.

\- Deprisa- apremió- ¿Qué me querías decir?

\- Cuidado con el ser que dirige este laboratorio- informó- el Doctor Narud, un ser ancestral que cambia de forma y muestra caras diferentes. Él me convirtióen lo que soy.

\- Así que no es un Terran – reflexionó la otra- Un Protoss… no es un Zerg, lo sabría.

\- Nada de eso. Es el sirviente de un antiguo Xelnaga llamado Amon.

\- Oí historias sobre Amon en Zerus, está muerto.

\- Sí, pero su creación Vive. Narud es el ser más poderoso que hayas conocido.

\- Porque no conoces a Airun- dijo Sarah, recordando lo sucedido en Zerus- Si ella estuviera aquí…. Bueno, lo mataré también por ella.

Para llegar hasta Narud, Sarah y Stukov, tuvieron que afrontar mmuchas dificultades y peligros, pero al final lo lograron. Ya sólo quedaba enfrentarse a Narud, pero la imagen del dibujo de Airun la desconcentraba y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de morir.

Airun no era consciente de este hecho. Tras varias horas de descanso, la muchacha ya se encontraba mucho mejor. En esos momentos se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con Zagara, con quien ya empezaba a llevarse mejor.

\- Parece que ya no te irrita mi presencia- comentó la muchacha.

\- Tras lo que pasó en Zerus… quizás incluso puedas serle útil al Enjambre- dijo Zagara- Y si la Reina…

\- No importa lo que diga Sarah o lo que resulte útil al Enjambre- respondió esta- si no lo que pienses tú.

Zagara la miró extrañada, no comprendía lo que Airun quería decir.

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es lo que piensas tú, no lo que opine o deje de opinar la Reina- aclaró Airun.

Zagara vaciló, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Airun emitió un agudo chillido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada.

Airun no pudo responder, un dolor intenso en la zona del apdomen, como si la hubieran atravesado con una espada, se lo impidió.

\- Sa-rah- murmuró.

Sarah destruyó la puerta y entró en la sala. Narud ya la esperaba.

\- Narud, enfréntate conmigo- dijo. Es el fin.

\- No es más que el comienzo- respondió este. Amon lo susurró en las estrellas- continuó- Te habló de su regreso, te habló de la ruina, de la extinción, del fin de todas las cosas.

\- Tu dios está muerto y no volverá- aseguró Sarah, muy seria.

\- ¿Enserio?- dijo una voz conocida para Sarah. Esta se dio la vuelta de inmediato y lo que vio la paralizó.

\- ¡Jim!- pudo susurrar. Sin embargo una voz en su interior le dijo que no lo era, esto despertó su rabia y se lanzó contra él ¡Cómo se atrevía a tomar la apariencia de Raynor?!

Pero este estaba preparado y logró rechazar la envestida. Forcejearon un momento y luego se separaron. Repitieron esto un par de veces, hasta que este se alejó unos pasos

\- Tú no eres Jim- dijo furiosa- Sé que está furioso conmigo, pero Jim nunca pelearía así contra mí- aseguró.

El falso Jim rió.

\- Es cierto- dijo- no soy él. Soy...- y la figura de Airun apareció frente a Sarah.

Esto la desconcertó mucho y durante un rato no pudo moverse;: la imagen del cuaderno y del dibujo aparecieron en su mente. Sarah sabía que la figura que veía no era su Airun, sabía que se trataba de Narud con la apariencia de Airun, pero por alguna razón no podía atacarla.

Narud sonrió, por supuesto eso era lo que pretendía. Sí, no era tonto y había hecho los deberes; sabía cuanto apreciaba Kerrigan a aquella mocosa y que sería incapaz de atacarla. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y dijo:

\- ¿Te gustaría saber de donde viene esa niña a la que llamas Airun?

Sarah no contestó, así que Narud siguió hablando.

\- Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta, ella no es una niña normal, una Terran normal- se acercó un poco más- ¿Quieres saber quién es de verdad?- Sarah no dijo nada y Narud continuó acercándose hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella- ¿Ella es..

Sarah sintió como algo la atravesaba como si se tratase de una hoja de papel. Emitió un grito ahogado, Narud sonrió, en ese momento Airun también lo sentía y levantándose a duras penas gritó:

\- ¡NARUD!- gritó, deseando estar en ese momento junto a Sarah; cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, este la observaba con una mueca de asombro y sorpresa en la cara- Narud, volvemos a vernos- dijo con calma.

Esas palabras habían surgido de su boca aunque ella no recordaba haber visto antes a Narud y tampoco sabía la razón por la que conocía su nombre si no lo había visto antes..

\- Airun ¿No? Tengo entendido que te llaman así- dijo narud, tras un momento.

Sarah, herida, los miraba sin comprender. "Volvemos a vernos" ¿Es que había alguna relación entre Airun y Narud?

\- Sí ¿Y qué?- se volvió a mirar a Sarah- Y tu eres un cabrón- añadió- esa vez le tocaba luchar a ella.

Los dos se miraron un momento y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro; Narud emitió un grito ahogado cuando Airun le infringió un profundo tajo en el brazo derecho, que empezó a chorrear.

Sarah pudo observar un brillo extraño en los ojos de la joven, como si se tratase de otra persona y pudo percibir de nuevo ese extraño poder, el mismo que había percibido en Zerus.

\- Narud, debes morir- dijo Airun- ¿Unas últimas palabras?

En un momento, las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era Airun quien tenía acorralado a Narud; la joven tenía a su enemigo contra la pared y tenía su mano en el cuello de Narud.

Este rio.

\- Aunque me mates ahora, no podrás impedir… se hacerca el momento, todos moriréis y ni tú ni nadie podréis impedirlo…

En ese momento Airun remató a Narud.

\- Ya estoy harta de tus tonterías- dijo muy seria- siempre con el mismo cuento, mira que llegas a ser cansino.

\- Ai-run …

La joven se volvió hacia Sarah y la miró. Sarah se dejó caer en los brazos de la muchacha; hubiera querido preguntarle por lo que acababa de pasar, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo y se desplomó.

Airun se adelantó y tomó a su hermanita en los brazos. Miró a Narud, quien yacía a sus pies, muerto, -y a Sarah; la tumbó en el suelo y tras asegurarse de qyerespiraba, regresó junto a Narud ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar su apariencia? Se arrodilló y fue a tocarlo, le intrigaba como hacía para cambiar de forma, cuando un torrente de imágenes la atravesó.

Vio a Narud, como Duran, en múltiples escenarios, vio a la Antigua Reina de Espadas, vio lo sucedido con Stukov y… se vio a si misma de pequeña ¡¿Así que sí le conocía?! ¿De qué? ¿Qué le había hecho Narud ha ella?

Agitó la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Los recuerdos de Narud? ¿Cómo había hecho eso? En ese momento Sarah se movió un poco y Airun decidió que allí ya no podía hacer nada más y, cargando con la inconsciente Sarah, abandonó el lugar rumbo al Leviatán. Lo primero era curar a su hermanita, luego ya se ocuparía de lo demás.

 _-_ Stukov ¿Vienes? Uno más en la familia…. Total, ya recogimos a ese Primigenio, Dehaka, espero que tú des mejores conversaciones. Dehaka es un soso.

Stukov rio mientras seguía a Airun hasta el Leviatán.

Nota de la autora:

¿No queríais capítulos más largos? Pues tomad XD. Os voy a preguntar algo ¿os gustaría que escribiera un capítulo donde apareciera una carrera de Vainas, como la de Star Wars? Dadme vuestras opiniones. ç

Si conocéis naruto Shippuden, ya sabéis de donde he sacado la idea para ese dibujo.


	13. Rescate

Bueno, un capítulo cargado de emocionesy decisiones difíciles, ya me contaréis si os gusta. Dejad Reviews por favor

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Rerscate

Y ahí estaban, en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado, la Operación Rescate podía comenzar. Airun le pidió a Sarah que la dejase encargarse de esa misión, esta aceptó, nunca había visto a la muchacha tan segura de algo ni con una mirada tan decidida; Sarah sabía que Airun también apreciaba a Jim y sabía que sería capaz de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de ayudar a sus amigos, confiaba en ella. Por eso había aceptado.

 _\- Sarah, yo me ocupo de esta misión- le había dicho._

 _\- ¿Estás segura?- Airun hhabía asentido con la cabeza- Muy bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos._

El plan era el siguiente, Airun se colaría a bordo de la nave y localizaría la celda de Jim, luego aparecería Sarah con las tropas y se encargaría del resto. Sarah le preguntó si quería llevarse a unos Zerling con ella por si acaso, pero Airun le respondió que para ese tipo de misiones, era mejor ir sola.

\- Muy bien- aceptó- sólo intenta que no te maten. Si te pasara algo, creo que Jim me mataría. Airun rio, tomó su fusil y se puso en marcha. Sí, Airun no había recivido el Entrenamiento de Fantasma, pero más o menos sabía utilizar el equipo que le habíian proporcionado los científicos en aquella base, antes de que Sarah la encontrara. A demás, sabía que tenía a Sarah muy cerca por si acaso.

Con ayuda de Matt y un ataque sorpresa de unos Mutaliscos, Airun había logrado abordar la Nave Cisterna y, tras una pequeña escaramuza, la Nave Prisión.

\- Estoy dentro- dijo en un susurro- Voy a buscar a Jim.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado- le respondió Matt por el comunicador, Airun asintió y salió de su escondite.

\- Tu mira y no pierdas detalle- fue la respuesta de la joven, abatiendo a un Guardia en ese mismo momento- Bueno, ahora empieza lo divertido, tengo que encontrar un Terminal de información.

Encontró uno y tras deshacerse de los dos hombres que lo custodiaban pudo acceder a los datos que buscaba.

\- Matt, te envío unos datos interesantes- dijo Airun - Vale, ya sé donde está. Bien. lo interesante será ver como llego hasta ahí.

Dicho y hecho. Airun, lo más sigilosamente que pudo, se escabulló por una serie de intrincados pasillos hasta plantarse frente a su objetivo; allí, un grupo de soldados le cortó el paso y Airun tubo que esconderse en una esquina.

\- Lo he encontrado- informó- estoy justo delante, pero unos soldaditos se han empeñado en impedirme el paso, me vendrían bien unos refuerzos.

\- Está bien, no te muevas, estoy muy cerca- respondió Sarah.

\- Claro, pensaba irme a tomar un café- respondió la joven sarcásticamente.

No obstante antes de que Sarah lograse llegar hasta su compañera, Airun ya había logrado derribar a uno, a costa de descubrir su escondite. A pesar de su velocidad y agilidad, lograron acorralar a la chica contra una pared, pero no tubieron tiempo de celebrarlo pues llegó Sarah con los refuerzos.

Y comenzó la batalla, Airun disparaba desde su nuevo escondite mientras Sarah y los Zerling atacaban de frente. Tardaron cosa de cinco minutos en acabar con todos y, las dos compañeras se dispusieron a destruir la puerta y sacar de allí a Jim.

\- ¡Airun, estás viva!- exclamó el hombre al verla- ¡Sarah!- las dos entraron en la sala; al verlas la expresión de Jim cambió- No… ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sacarte de aquí- fue la respuesta de Sarah.

\- Dile eso a Fenix- saltó Raynor, poniéndose en pie- Dile eso a los millones que masacraste.

La aludida no respondió. Airun bajó la mirada.

\- Jim…- empezó, pero no pudo continuar. Sarah se dio la vuelta para marcharse- Espera, Sarah.

\- Tu fuiste el único que siempre creyó en mí… ¿Aún sigues creyendo en mí?- fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

Esta vez fue Raynor quien no respondió y Sarah abandonó la habitación a paso lento.

\- Le importas mucho ¿Sabes?.- dijo Airun.

\- ¿Y tu qué? ¿No se suponía que…? Se suponía que ibas a cuidar de ella, ibas a evitar que…

\- Sí- interrumpió la otra- Lo sé. Créeme que hice lo que pude pero… creo que era algo inevitable- concluyó.

Raynor la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Dime Airun ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Zerg? ¿Un humano?- Airun no supo como responder a eso- Porque no lo tengo claro. Pareces una Terran, pero está claro que no. A delante, vete con tus Zerg, hazte uno de ellos, no me importa, pero si decides ir por ese camino, no te molestes en volver con nosotros.

\- Jim.

\- Vete con ellos. Pero cuando volvamos a vernos, acabaremos contigo como con los demás bichos- y dicho esto Raynor salió de la sala también.

Sarah lo vio alejarse, en parte entendía su rechazo; con todo lo que había tenido que pasar para devolverla a su forma Terran y ella.. Suspiró, ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él pero ahora tenía que salir de allí, la nave se estaba destruyendo devido a la batalla. Entró en la sala, preocupada y vio a la joven en el suelo, se tapaba la cara con las manos y sollozaba; Sarah la tomó de un brazo y sin más explicaciones, se la llevó de la nave.

\- Sarah- dijo con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué soy yo?

La abrazó sin saber muy bien la razón. ¿Qué habría pasado entre Airun y Jim después de que ella se hubiese ido? Ya lo averiguaría más tarde, lo primero era consolarla.

Regresaron al Leviatán. Sarah permaneció con la joven hasta que esta se tranquilizó.

La tumbó en el suelo y permaneció allí hasta que la joven se durmió y luego decidió que ella también necesitaba descansar. +

Mientras Raynor también había regresado a su nave. Se había encerrado en su cuarto y ordenó que no se le molestase, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y quería estar sólo.

Había cogido una antigua foto de Sarah y la había estado mirando durante horas.

\- Sarah…

Nota de la Autora:

Un poco corto, lo sé, pero intenso.. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Raynor se ha pasado un poco no creéis? Y Sarah, muy maternal, es posible, no creo que de otra manera se comportase así, pero… Tened en cuenta que entrebn un cap y el siguioente, pueden pasar días, lo digo por lo rápido que pueden sanar de sus heridas.

Reviews:

Isotopillo: gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir contando contigo. Tomo nota de tus comentarios, pero ya tengo 24 escritos y… los perdsonajes pueden evolucionar durante la historia, sobre todo Airun. Y sobrte Airun y Valerian, es ella la que está enamorada, ya verás porqué y el otro… si sientew algo pero…


	14. La Estación

Buenas de nuevo. Como ya dije, la protagonista es Airun y a lo largo de la historia iba a hacer capítulos donde ella se lleva el protagonismo indiscutible, pues bien, este es uno de ellos. Disfrutadlo.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

El Laboratorio

Ya habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde lo de Jim y un ammbiente gris y melancólico se había instalado al rededor de las dos chicas. La conversación mantenida con Jim había afectado a las dos, pero de diferente manera. Sarah había decidido intentar pasar página y concentrarse en otra cosa, aunque las palabras de Jim todavía le rondaban la cabeza; la que estaba más afectada era Airun, se pasaba las horas mirando dibujos antiguos y luego arrojaba su cuaderno al suelo.

Sarah la observaba apenada, esa no era la Airun que ella conocía. Suspiró y decidió preguntarle por lo que le pasaba, por lo que había pasado con Jim. Airun le relató lo que había sucedido.

\- Lo peor es que tiene razón- terminó diciendo- No soy Zerg, eso está claro, pero es que tampoco soy Terran, entonces ¿Qué?

Sarah meditó la respuesta, la verdad era que ella también se lo preguntaba. Por lo que había visto y lo que sabía, Airun no parecía una Terran normal, el hecho de poder controlar a los Zerg con esa facilidad…Bueno, ella también podía, pero tampoco es que fuera la persona más normal del mundo. Pero… tras lo sucedido en Zerus lo tenía bastante claro, aquella muchacha no era una simple Terran.

\- No lo sé- respondió esta- Pero… puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo.

Una hora después, Matt y Valerian recibían otra llamada de Kerrigan, pero esta vez, el motivo era otro.

\- Kerrigan ¿Qué ocurre? Jim…

\- Matt, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo esta- Necesito que busques todo lo que puedas sobre el pasado de Airun.

\- ¿Airun? ¿Ha pasado algo?. se interesó Valerian.

\- No, nada, sólo quiero saber algo más. Buscad información sobre lo que hicieron en aquel Laboratorio, análisis… todo lo que podáis.

\- Eso nos llevará tiempo- intervino Matt.

\- No importa. Intentad encontrar todo lo que podáis.

A Valerian esto también le intrigaba y aunque era cierto que no había ordenado hacer experimentos como con Kerrigan cuando habían estado en Umoha, sí que le habían hecho análisis de sangre y pruebas para comprobar hasta donde llegaban sus poderes Psiónicos. Buscaría los resultados de dichas pruebas. Se lo comentó a Matt, quien dijo que le parecía bien.

\- Me parece bien- indicó Matt.

Matt sabía cuanto apreciaba Valerian a Airun y que si podía hacer algo por ayudarla lo haría y él también, claro. Así que se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente, además, en ese momento tampoco tenían muchas otras ocupaciones que atender.

Por su lado, Sarah ya había decidido cual iba a ser su próximo destino. Llevaría a Airun al lugar donde la había encontrado, a aquel Laboratorio donde había estado de niña.

\- Airun- dijo- Voy a llevarte a un lugar donde quizás podamos descubrir algo sobre tu pasado. ¿Te acuerdas de donde te encontré?- la muchacha asintió- Pues iremos a echar un vistazo.

\- Ese lugar fue destruido por los Zerg.

\- Bueno, pero quizás encontremos algo- intentó razonar Sarah. La joven asintió.

Decidió no contarle lo que había hablado con Matt y Valerian, a demás, podría ocurrir que no encontraran nada o, nada relevante y, no quería preocuparla con tonterías. Según lo que encontraran allí, tomaría una decisión.

El viaje fue largo o, por lo menos eso le pareció a Airun. Tomó su Fusil y su amado cuaderno y se preparó; no sabían lo que podían encontrar allí, eso había dicho Sarah. Tomaron a unos cuantos Zerling y esperaron pacientemente a llegar a su destino-.

El Laboratorio estaba destrozado; parte del techo se había desplomado sobre el interior del edificio causando muchos destrozos pero al mismo tiempo sellando otras partes e impidiendo que las inclemencias meteorológicas hicieran mella en los muebles u objetos que se encontraban allí dentro. Ese fue el panorama que Sarah y Airun encontraron.

Tuvieron que abrirse paso a través de los escombros para encontrar una sala bastante grande que en otro tiempo debía ser una sala de descanso; el polvo y la humedad se habían ocupado de los muebles y el suelo medio podrido. Algunas plantas crecían entre las grietas de los escombros.

\- Creo que en esta sala no encontraremos nada- dijo Sarah- Sigamos investigando- pero Airun no la escuchaba, miraba a todas partes como si le resultara familiar- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- No estoy segura- fue la respuesta. Detuvo su mirada en una pared y la señaló. Al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de una puerta; apartó un trozo de techo que la bloqueaba y la abrió. Al otro lado, un largo pasillo que se había mantenido más o menos intacto.

Caminó hasta llegar a una puerta, puso su mano en ella para abrirla, pero no pudo y se retiró, un torrente de imágenes la aturdió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sarah, llegando junto a ella. La sujetó para que no cayera al suelo.

\- Creo qué…- Airun se zafó y corrió hasta la puerta y, sin mediar palabra, la abrió d une golpe.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y las dos chicas entraron en la sala; esta no era muy grande, pero muy acogedora, una cama con aspecto de ser muy mullida, una mesa con su silla y, en ella, un cuaderno y algunas pinturas.

\- ¡¿Este era el cuarto de Airun?!

Airun se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos. Lo abrió y ojeó, en él aparecían dibujadas personas que Sarah no reconoció.

\- Esos debían ser los científicos que trabajaban aquí- Airun abrazó el cuaderno y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara- Oye, yo voy a seguir mirando por los alrededores, tu quédate aquí el tiempo que necesites.

Y dicho esto, Sarah abandonó la sala; en ese momento, su presencia sobraba y no habría sabido como actuar. Así que decidió continuar con la investigación.

Supuso que tendrían alguna terminal donde almacenarían información, así que se puso a buscarla; no tenía muchas esperanzas viendo el panorama general. Casi todo estaba hecho pedazos, pero tras quitar unos escombros encontró lo que buscaba, un ordenador cubierto de polvo y telarañas; sacó la memoria de su interior, no parecía estar muy dañada, se la enviaría a Matt. Al final tenerlos como "aliados" le estaba viniendo bien.

\- ¿Has terminado ya lo que tenías que hacer?- preguntó, viendo acercarse a la muchacha. Esta asintió.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro.

Y se marcharon del lugar. Sabía lo que había prometido y, pese a su curiosidad por saber que había hecho Airun en la habitación, no cotillearía por la fuerza, si ella quería se lo contaría y si no tendría que aguantarse las ganas.

¡- Descansa, Airun- dijo Sarah cuando regresaron al Leviatán. La joven se había quedado dormida con el cuaderno que había encontrado en los brazos y una sonrisa en los lavios. Sarah aprovechó este hecho para enviar la información que hanía encontrado al Hyperion.

\- Os envío lo que he encontrado, echadle un vistazo.

Luego se aproximó a la muchacha y la observó; sí, su existencia estaba envuelta en el misterio, pero esa joven la había acompañado durante los meses que llevaban vagando por el espacio, en busca de venganza, una venganza que no ere a suya, durante el tiempo que pasaron en Umoha y, que ella supiera, tres años más. Esa muchacha era más que una simple compañera de viaje, era su hermanita pequeña, su querida hermanita.

\- Duerme, hermanita- dijo- yo cuidaré de ti.

Nota de la Autora:

+Espero que os haya gustado este cap con Airun como protagonista. No sé si alguien a parte de mi fiel Isotopillo, así que, si es así PORFAAAAAVOR dejadme un review.

Isotopillo: Espero que te haya gustado este cap y… prepararte, porque lo que viene ahora es la Batalla de Korhal XD.


	15. Korhal

Bueno, el capítulo 16, espero que os esté gustando a todos y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones; ahora comenzamos la recta final del HotS, pero tranquilos, que aún queda el LotV y, quizás la parte de Nova.

El Legado de los Xelnaga

Capítulo XVI

Korhal

\- ¿Eso es Korhal?- Sarah asintió- ¿La Batalla Final Será aquí, verdad?- otro asentimiento- O sea ¿Qué todas las batallas que hemos librado hasta ahora han sido para llegar aquí?

\- Sí- respondió Sarah y sonrió Airun ¿Podré seguir contando contigo?

\- La duda ofende- fue la respuesta de Airun, fingiendo sentirse ofendida. Sarah rió.

Dedicaron las siguientes horas a pensar un plan de acción.

\- Tendríamos que avisar a… Matt- concluyó Airun tras un momento de vacilación.

Las dos compañeras conversaban mientras comenzaban los preparativos de su invasión de la capital.

\- Buena idea. Hazlo tú ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- la joven retrocedió un paso.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer y….- continuó con una sonrisa- Seguro que … Valerian se alegra de hablar contigo.

Airun gruñó por lo bajo. Abrió la boca para replicar,, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Sarah se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero no sin antes dedicarle a su compañera unas palabras de ánimo.

Airun bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Murmuró algo ininteligible y se dirigió a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Sarah sonrió para si. Claro que lo había echo a propósito, a parte de, en efecto, estar muy liada en ese momento, sabía cuanto deseaba Airun ver a Valerian; Sí, claro que se había dado cuenta, sólo había que oírla hablar de él. No hacía falta ser telépata para saber lo que pasaba.

\- Ya estamos aquí- dijo Airun dirigiéndose a Matt.

\- La evacuación aún no ha terminado- dijo Valerian, hablando por los dos.

\- No podemos esperar más- respondió Airun, hablando también por su compañera.

\- Prométeme que evitaréis zonas civiles- pidió Valerian, Airun dudó- Si no… morirán millones. Airun- la llamó, esto pareció devolverla a la realidad- Airun...

\- Haré lo que…- comenzó y levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron un momento; Airun pudo ver, por un momento lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre, preocupación por el destino de la gente de la ciudad y…. por ella ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?- Aunque tenga que salvar uno a uno a los ciudadanos que quedan, te prometo que no sufrirán daño.

No sabía porqué había dicho eso, pero era lo que sentía y no pensaba incumplir su palabra.

\- Te lo agradezco- Valerian sonrió.

\- ¡Menudo cambio de actitúd!- dijo Matt, finiendo sorpresa.

El rubio no dijo nada, se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla vacía y luego se volvió hacia su compañero.

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Matt lo vio alejarse y se preguntó por lo que le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

Airun cortó la comunicación, confundida. y se dirigió al encuentro de Sarah.

Esta la vio acercarse y notó inmediatamente que algo había pasado.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó.

\- Bien- fue la respuesta- Dicen que… intentemos evitar zonas civiles.

\- Haré lo que pueda.

Una vez aclarado esto, el equipo volvió a concentrarse en su misión. Lanzarían millones de Cápsulas Zerg sobre el planeta para destruir las defensas de este y así poder asaltar la capital. Esto no fue muy complicado, Airun quiso llevar a cabo esta tarea y Sarah lo permitió; Sarah tenía una confianza total y absoluta en la muchacha y sabía que si Airun decía que podía hacerlo, era que podía.

Airun partió y el silencio se hizo en el Leviatán. Sarah volvió a mirar el dibujo que Airun había hecho de las dos, estaba un poco más completo que la otra vez; Sonrió, ella nunca se había imaginado que a sus treinta años podría tener una hermana menor y mucho menos lo sería siendo zerg. Lo cierto era que no recordaba como era tener familia y no sabía como debía comportarse.

Esa era una de las cosas que quería hablar con Airun, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, algo selo impedía. Cuando todo aquello terminase, quería hablar largo y tendido con Airun, sobre su pasado, sobre su relación y muchas cosas más.

Cuando todo terminase, sí, estaba decidida a terminar cuanto antes todo aquello.

Airun contactó con ella desde la superficie.

\- Baja aquí- dijo- Ahora te toca a ti.

\- Ahora voy- fue la respuesta.

La siguiente prueba que bebían superar para llegar a su destino era una máquina que afectaba a las conexiones Psiónicas de los Zerg; para superar este nuevo reto, enviaron a Dehaka, un Zerg Primigenio que habían conocido en Zerus, al que esta no afectaba, que se les había terminado uniendo.

Airun se quedó con Sarah y los dem´´as, fusil en mano, dispuesta a acabar con cualquiera que se hacercase a ellos.

\- Airun, tu nunca recibiste el Entrenamiento de Fantasma ¿Quién te enseñó a disparar?- preguntó, intuyendo la respuesta.

\- Tú- fue la respuesta- Tu me entrenaste..

Dehaka tuvo éxito en su misión y unos momentos después, el Enjambre avanzaba sin más obstáculos hasta la ciudad. Allí establecieron unas Colmenas y empezaron los preparativos para el asalto al Palacio.

\- Atacaremos en una hora- informó Sarah- Estate lista.

\- Tengo que… volveré a tiempo para el ataque final- prometió Airun.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A ver a un viejo amigo- fue la respuesta- volveré a tiempo sonrió- ni se te ocurra atacar si mí- concluyó, mientras caminaba hacia la Nave de Jim.- Tengo que devolver esta nave ¿No?

Sarah vio la nave despegar y alejarse rumbo ak espacio y se preguntó que estaría planeando su querida hermana menor.

Reviews:

Wowdesha: bueno, yo te agradezco el que me sigas, pero te pediría que me dejaras reviews si puedes enn los caps que siguen, porque me gusta saber la opinión de misd lectores y… anima mucho ¿Sabes? n de mis lectores y… anima mucho ¿Sabes? Y aasí, actualizaré más amenudo si sé que hay gente que quiere continuar la historia.

Y lo mismo por los demás Lectores Fantasma XD, dejad reviews, por favor.


	16. Entrevista

Hola. Como no tengo ni un Review, no sé si os gusta y queréis saber más o no. Pero.. aunque sólo sea por mi amigo Iso, voy a continuar escribiendo esta historia, que… por cierto, ya tiene final y… posible continuación, en otra historia, 500 años después Xd.

El Legado de los Zelnaga

Entrevista

La Nave despegó y se alejó del Leviatán. Airun deseó que le diera tiempo y que pudiese regresar para el Ataque Final. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener éxito en su misión, lograr que Raynor les ayudase en el asalto.

No es que necesitasen su ayuda obligatoriamente, pero deseaba tanto que él y Sarah se reconciliasen; le daba igual lo que pasara con ella, pero…. no soportaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran peleados y, más después de ser testigo de lo mucho que se querían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Sin querer se le fue la mente hasta Valerian y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiese pasado nada. Desde que habían contactado con ellos por lo de Raynor… desde que descubrió que él también se preocupaba por ella… desde aquél día, aquella conversación… siempre había estado presente, aunque fuera de modo inconsciente en su mente.

Intentó concentrarse en el pilotaje de su nave, tarea nada sencilla. Si en tierra se desarrollaba una verdadera carnicería, allí arriba no podían ser menos. Los Zerg habían creado un bloqueo perfecto y ninguna nave Terran podía acercarse al planeta. Airun observó este enfrentamiento un momento y sintió lástima por los hombres y mujeres de esas naves. Luego volvió a poner rumbo al Hyperion.

Esquivó algunas ráfagas, pero otras le alcanzaron y dañaron la nave, pero logró llegar hasta la susodicha nave.

Abrió un canal con la nave y pidió permiso para aterrizar.

\- Hola- dijo, causando sobresalto en su interlocutor- ¿Cómo va la evacuación?

\- Bi-bien- pudo decir Matt- ¡A-Airun!

\- Chico, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme- rio la aludida- ¿Está Jim por ahí?

\- Sí-sí- logró decir tras un momento- Pero.. no creo que quiera hablar contigo. Casi me matas del susto.

\- Perdona.

Aterrizó, no sin algunos problemas. Matt la esperaba en el Puerto Espacial y la acompañó hasta el Puente.

\- Me alegro de verte- dijo el hombre, un poco más calmado- Pero no creo…

\- Tranquilo ¿Está en su cuarto?- una afirmación de cabeza- Iré a verle. Seguro que está bebiendo, como siempre- esto último lo dijo en voz baja. Si Matt la oyó, no hizo ningún comentario.

Airun se despidió y dirigió al Camarote de Raynor. Pero por el camino se topó con alguien.

\- ¡Ah! Airun, gracias a ti hemos podido evacuar a la gran mayoría de civiles- dijo Valerian, Airun se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

\- De nada- dijo y dio gracias porque él no pudiese saber lo que ella pensaba. Perdona, debo hablar con Raynor- y dicho esto se alejó.

Valerian, impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa, la siguió, aún tenía algo importante que decirle a la muchacha.

Airun se detuvo frente a la puerta del Camarote de Raynor y tras respirar profundamente, la abrió, con más violencia de la que pretendía.

\- Jim…- gritó, irrumpiendo en la sala.

El hombre se levantó de un salto y la miró.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- ¿Y tú? Deberías estar ahí abajo, con Kerrigan, no aquí, lamentándote.

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

Airun se acercó a Raynor

\- Mira, me parece bien que estés enfadado conmigo, pero yo he sido testigo de todos los esfuerzos de Sarah para encontrarte, lo mucho que le importas. Cuando escuchó en las noticias que estabas muerto, casi le da algo. Pregúntale a Matt y a Valerian si no me crees- esto último casi lo gritó.

\- Es cierto- dijo Valerian desde fuera de la habitación.

\- Si vas a abandonar a Sarah a su suerte por una riña, hazlo, pero si lo haces, olvídate de nosotras para siempre. Ya no seremos amigos- y dicho esto salió de la habitación- por cierto, he traído tu nave de vuelta.

\- Tiene razón- dijo Valerian tras unos segundos y siguió a Airun de nuevo.

La encontró sentada junto a una ventana mirando el Espacio.

\- ¡Como te has puesto, eh!- el hombre se sentó a su lado- Dime ¿Lo planeaste o te salió así?

\- Me salió así- respondió ella.

\- Fue un buen discurso ¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?

\- ¿A ti?

\- Sí, a mi. Si algún día seré Emperador… me vendría bien saber como hablar con la gente.

\- No seas tonto- Airun rio. Valerian la imitó.

\- Vale, pues soy tonto. Oye, por cierto, La otra vez…- la chica lo hizo callar con un gesto.

\- Lo sé- dijo- te leí la mente la siguiente vez que hablamos y… tranquilo- ahora fue ella la que estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero sólo explicó- No suelo hacer eso, pero es que era como si lo gritases, no-no pude evitarlo, perdona si eso te… ha molestado- escondió la cara entre las rodillas.

El hombre rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Bueno, entonces estamos en paz.

En ese momento Raynor se plantó junto a ellos.

\- Siento interrumpiros, parejita, pero tenemos una batalla que ganar ¿Vienes, Airun?

La joven se levantó.

\- Te-tengo que irme- iba a dar un paso, pero Valerian la detuvo del brazo.

\- Airun- dijo- Ten cuidado. Intenta que no te maten- ella asintió y se alejó por el pasillo., Raynor la siguió, pero no sin antes exclamar:

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, chabal! Si que te has ido a buscar un buen partido, ¡Enhorabuena!

Y desapareció, dejando a su joven amigo un poco confuso.

Nota del Autor:

Sí, muy corto (lagrimones) pero… cada historia requiere de una longitud diferente y…. a partir del capítulo 18 comienzan a ser más largos Xd, luego me diréis que demasiado.

Dejad Reviews por favor.


	17. Asalto

Hola. Esta es la fecha, también subí un cap de Final Fanntasy VII – Un deseo y de Hearts Club – La Segunda Organización XIIII; y una nueva redivisión El Regreso de Aizen Sosuke, de Bleach. Así que sólo quedaba por actualizar esta historia, disfrutad del capítulo.

El Legado de los Xelnaga.

Asalto

El momento había llegado, no podía esperar más. Le había dado ya casi una hora, esperando volver a ver su nave aparecer, pero esta no aparecía. Y por un momento dudó de que la joven regresara. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse esa idea; no, no, Airun no era de las que huían ni faltaban a su palabra.

\- Mi Reina- la llamó una voz- No podemos esperar más.

\- ¿Está ya todo listo?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces…- dudó un momento- en marcha.

El grupo comenzó a caminar cuando un sonido en el cielo les hizo pararse en seco. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de algún arma que Mengks les había lanzado, pero tras un momento pudieron ver como un Crucero de Batalla Terran se acercaba a ellos y, de pie sobre él, Airun, con su fusil en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sarah ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? dijo, dando un gran salto y plantándose junto a ella.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Empezaba a pensar que te habías marchado.

\- ¡¿Y perderme la fiesta?! No, no. Lo siento, pero voy a quedarme a tu lado hasta el final, tanto si quieres como si no. A demás, he traído a alguien conmigo ¿Quién crees que es?

Antes de que Sarah pudiese abrir la boca para responder, el Crucero de Batalla tomó tierra muy cerca de la Colmena Principal y Sarah escuchó una voz en su mente, una voz que pensó, no volvería a escuchar.

Miró a Airun, quien, supuso, estaba haciendo de puente entre ellos. La joven sonrió y se dirigió al encuentro de los Zerg, quizás para dejarles intimidad.

\- Sarah…- comenzó la voz.

\- ¡JIM! ¿Cómo has….? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a terminar de una vez con esto- fue la respuesta.

Sarah sonrió y observó a la joven, quien estaba, aparentemente, manteniendo una conversación con Dehaka; sonrió y fijó su vista en el Palacio que tenía frente a ella, su objetivo final.

\- Muy bien, entonces… encárgate del ataque por el Flanco Izquierdo. Airun…- llamó- ¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con esto?

\- ¡Yo! No. Tengo por costumbre no involucrarme en la vida sentimental de los demás- dijo la aludida.

De nuevo Sarah sonrió y se dio la vuelta para reanudar el camino.

El plan de acción fue el siguiente: se dividirían en tres equipos, uno comandado por Jim y sus Terran por la izquierda, con apoyo de Stukov, Zagara y Airun, quienes se llevaban sorprendentemente bien, por la derecha; y Dehaka y Sarah por el centro. Se encontrarían en el Palacio y se unirían para el ataque final.

Esta maniobra fue un éxito. Llegaron a las puertas mismas del Palacio y las destruyeron, Sarah se volvió hacia Airun y dijo, con firmeza,

\- Tú te quedas aquí.

\- Y una mierda- dijo la joven, pasando a su lado.,

Encontraron al hombre en cuestión en una sala, las estaba esperando.

\- Hola Kerrigan, te he estado esperando- se levantó; Airun se colocó delante de Sarah, pese a la protesta de esta- Veo que has traído a..- vaciló- el otro pequeño….

\- soy Airun- cortó esta secamente.

Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso a esta interrupción. Sarah empujó a Airun a un lado y se encaró con el hombre, este sonrió burlonamente.

\- Vaya, Mengks, me sorprende que no hayas intentado huir.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más amplia.

\- ¡Huir! Ah, no, no, me temo que estás muy equivocada- accionó un votón y justo delante de ellas apareció el Artefacto Xelnaga, cargado de energía.

\- ¡Sarah!

Y Airun, como movida por una fuerza invisible, dio un salto y se interpuso entre Sarah y la ola de energía que el Artefacto había lanzado contra ella, recibiendo todo el daño; cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor y se quedó inmóvil.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió; los dos miraron a la muchacha, quien emitió un leve gemido, pero que permaneció inmóvil a los pies de la mayor.

\- Idiota- dijo el hombre´- no tenía porqué haberlo hecho.

Sarah gruñó y con cuidado, tomó a la muchacha por detrás y la sentó junto a la pared. Le pasó una mano por la frente y se incorporó. Se volvió hacia Mengks y dijo:

\- Vas a pagar por eso- dijo Sarah con voz ronca.

El hombre rio.

\- ¿En serio te preocupas tanto por…- buscó la palabra y concluyó- esa mocosa? No me hagas reír.

Sarah lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

El otro observó a la muchacha que gemía por lo bajo, inmóvil junto a la puerta destruida y supo que el único modo de "provocar" a Kerrigan, era a través de ella.

\- Sí que la tienes bien engañada, arriesgar su vida de esa manera por ti- comenzó- Una asesina como tú, la usarás y luego la matarás. Ese es tu modo de ser.

\- No- dijo una débil voz, los dos se volvieron. Sarah no es así, ya, no. Ella me salvó. Es mi… hermanita- concluyó con dificultad.

\- Hermana- repitió el hombre- Eso sí que tiene gracia. Muy bien, entonces os mataré a las dos como buenas hermanas- y colocó su dedo sobre el interruptor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alguien lo empujó por detrás, lanzándolo por el aire.

\- Lo siento- dijo Raynor, apareciendo en escena- Hoy, no.

Hubo un momento de silencio, miradas entre los tres personajes; la tensión se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo. Raynor miraba fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente; ardía en deseos de meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, pero sabía que no debía ser él quien aplicase su justo castigo a aquél hombre.

No, Sarah tenía otro castigo en mente; recordó, una vez más lo sucedido aquél día, como aquél hombre le había hecho bajar a Tarsonis, a luchar contra los Protoss, como la había abandonado a merced de los Zerg… dejó que aquél sentimiento la envolviera. Cuanto había tenido que sufrir ella por su culpa…¿A cuanta gente más? Pues bien, ahora iba a recibir el castigo que se merecía.

\- Sarah…

Aquella voz le hizo vacilar un momento, giró la cabeza, pero no soltó al hombre, y la vio, mirándola con aquellos ojos claros; si, ella siempre había estado a su lado, sin pedirle nada, sin reprocharle nada. se volvió a mirar al hombre y dijo:

\- Una cosa si te agradezco, si no hubiera sido por tí, nunca hubiera conocido a Airun- y tras esta declaración se sucedió una gran explosión.

Diez minutos después los tres se encontraban ya fuera de los terrenos del Palacio, Raynor cargaba en los brazos a la semi-inconsciente muchacha, quien había sufrido importantes quemaduras y respiraba con dificultad; Raynor recordó cuando, tras la batalla de Char, era a su querida Sarah a quien llevaba en los brazos y no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor.

\- Jim…- comenzó ella- cuida de Airun, por favor.

El asintió. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero no dejó que ella se diera cuenta.

\- Ten cuidado, Sarah- fue su respuesta mientras ella se marchaba junto al resto del Enjambre.

Nota de la Autora

Y aquí termina el Hearts Of The Swarm, pero las aventuras de la joven Airun no han terminado, aún quedan muchas cosas por descubrir.

Dejadme Reviews por favor.


End file.
